Unfaithful Seduction
by Serenalee109
Summary: A tale of destined love, betrayal, and sacrifice entwined in an ever struggling battle between good and evil. Light cannot exist without darkness. The balance MUST be kept. Which will prevail? Sess/Kag There's a nonexplicit version of Ch 6! COMPLETE!
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Unfaithful Seduction: Chapter 1 Betrayal**

Under the cover of the canopy of trees she ran, ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Ebony hair whipped behind her head as salty tears streamed down her ivory cheeks. Vision blurred, legs becoming increasingly unstable. An obtrusive tree root obstructed her path causing her to plunge face first onto the unforgiving forest floor. Lacking the strength to move Kagome just rested her throbbing head on the cold dirt floor. Soft sobs and painful hiccups wracked her tiny frame.

_Again… it was happening all over again. _Since the moment the jewel had been completed it had vanished before their eyes in a blinding pink light leaving them without the slightest clue as to what had happened to it. Eventually the unforgettable scenario had been pushed to the back of their minds and life slowly began to move on.

Since that fateful of the completion of the shikon jewel Kagome had made the decision to say in the feudal era with Inuyasha and her friends giving up the freedom to transcend time to go home. Inuyasha had pronounced his love to her, promising to always take care of her.

Her heart clenched tearing the breath from her lungs. _He said he loved me…_ Kagome tightly shut her eyes digging her brittle nails into the earth beneath her finger tips as images from what she had just witnessed passed before her eyes.

***Flash back***

Kagome was sleeping soundly in Kaedes hut with Inuyasha. They were waiting for Sango and Miroku to come back with Shippo since she had wanted to go home to say goodbye. Awoken in the middle of the night by an uneasy feeling she groggily looked around the dark hut only to find she was alone. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. A puzzled look crossed her face, _Inuyasha never leaves at night_. She quietly slipped out from under her blanket and exited the hut looking towards the forest. Her eyes scanned the edges of the foliage when she caught a glimmer of light out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome began to walk towards the light almost as if she were drawn to it in an odd sort of way. Only she came to realize it was a soul eater. Thoughts began to race through her mind… the only time she had ever witnessed a soul eater was with… Kagome immediately felt her breath catch and her heart begin to constrict painfully.

_This is silly… Kikyo was gone… wasn't she? _Kagome didn't realize she was running towards the snake like ball of light until she saw the edge of the clearing that held the bone eaters well come into view. A puzzled look crossed her face as she glanced around the area. As if leading her, another soul eater appeared out of the forest weaving in and out of the line of trees. She walked a good bit before she stopped dead in her tracks eyes wide, mouth slightly a jar.

There they were… just like the first time she was forced to watch the love scene transpire between her beloved hanyou and the dead miko. A lump immediately lodged itself in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. Her hands began to tremble as she latched onto the bark of a nearby tree for support.

_Her… she… is supposed to be gone… gone for good… This had to be a nightmare. _She watched as Kikyo lifted herself onto her tip toes, her hands resting upon his shoulders, did she witness Inuyasha give into her demands. He tenderly pulled the dead priestess against his chest and met her lips with his own. The kiss was not accidental nor was it an innocent experiment. Kagome was about to run when seductive voices caught her attention. Feeling frozen in place, she was unable to run without hearing what they had to stay, she willed herself to stay with the last of her strength.

"This is the only way Inuyasha… Promise me Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha gently trailed the back side of his claws down her cheek and let it come to rest on the gentle curve of her neck.

"You know there is nothing more that I want than this… no matter what the consequences… I've waited for this time; I wouldn't give it up for anything."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I promise…" He whispered.

Kagome was on the brink of hysteria as she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her to Kaedes hut. The sun was just about to breach the horizon when she reached the hut. She couldn't wait for her friends to come back. She would go to them. She wouldn't be able to face Inuyasha when he decided to come back. She couldn't take any more lies, couldn't coup with the betrayal.

At least that was the original idea. The path destiny has chosen for someone can be undoubtedly cruel and yet can create the most amazing outcome. With a quick goodbye to Keade and a rushed conformation of her well being she left the hut. Doing all she could not to sprint out of the hut and put as much distance between her and Inuyasha she calmly exited with a slight wave goodbye. Kagomes false mask of emotions began to deteriorate as her true emotions began to escalate and consume her mind. She began to stray from the main path and found herself wandering around in a part of the forest she had not explored.

She knew how dangerous it was to wander out alone in the forest. The threat of demons was very real, but in her current emotional state that was the last thing on her mind. Her mind began to spin as it jumped from one thought to the next with lightning speed. Suddenly she found herself walking faster and faster until she was racing through the forest. The morning sun was high in the sky, yet little light was admitted through the dense canopy of the forest.

***End Flashback***

After what seemed like an eternity she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Wincing slightly she touched her ankle. No it wasn't broken but it was definitely going to be bruised. Kagome brushed her hands on her skirt which was now completely covered in dirt and debris. Letting out a heavy sigh and a frustrated hiccup she tried to stand using the offending tree as temporary support.

She had no idea where she was or how far she ran. The feeling of being lost didn't unsettle her as much as it should have; in fact it was almost comforting. Wincing slightly she continued to trudge through the forest without purpose, without a destination. After a while she had sat down and rummaged through her yellow pack for dinner. She had been walking all day, nothing looking familiar. Unfortunately her sense of direction was not as keen as it normally was. It would be just her luck to be heading in the wrong direction.

An unsettling feeling gripped her as the sun began to set. Being alone in the forest during the day was one thing, but spending the night alone in the dark recesses of the forest was a completely different matter altogether. She would have to find somewhere suitable to camp for the night. With a heavy sigh she bowed her head slightly.

_He didn't come…_ Even if he did betray her did he not plan on coming back at all? She felt the tears begin to well behind her eyes. Again she gazed up at the beginnings of the crescent moon in the painted sky. Her sapphire eyes lingered on the celestial shape longer than usual feeling an odd pull at her heart strings. The sky began to sink to deeper and deeper shades of pink and purple before the purple gracefully bowed out to the midnight blue that would soon dominate the sky. She would have to find the closest village in the morning, she was out of daylight. Kagome was feeling physically and emotionally exhausted when she finally stumbled upon a suitable clearing.

Steam rose from a generously sized hot spring in the corner of the clearing. Kagomes mood elevated exponentially finding herself all but running to the oasis. Quickly glancing around the clearing finding no one stripped out of her soiled clothing. She quickly walked waist deep into the soothing water placing her change of clothing and other essentials onto a protruding rock. She momentarily let her mind go blank sinking to her chin into the warm water. Her movements disturbed the water causing the curtain of steam to part revealing a stunning set of golden eyes.

A set of dark amber eyes watched her every move. She hadn't even realized he was there. Golden eyes narrowed as he lifted his chin to the wind. _And where was the half breed?_ _No he is not here… She is by herself._ Sesshomaru remained where he was, silver hair cascading down his back pooling around his slender waist. Kagome slowed opened her glazed blue eyes. Languidly they traveled across the reflective expanse of the spring only to lock onto a pair of amber eyes in the water.

"I can't even take a bath without him invading my thoughts… " She grumbled voice tinged with anguished annoyance as she clamped her eyes shut once more.

After a brief moment her eyes opened and traveled to the static reflection in the water. A puzzled look crossed her face as she allowed her eyes to travel over the reflection and eventually to the being that stood about 20 feet away. Momentarily, she found herself frozen in place, like a deer in headlights; all she could do was stare at the Angel… no… demon before her.

"What is it that you are staring at human…?" Sesshomarus voice was neither harsh nor soft for it lacked any emotion at all.

Kagomes mouth fell a gape blinking her eyes a few times before closing her mouth. Kagome allowed her eyes to travel the expanse of his body finding herself at a loss for words. His hair personified moonlight itself, his skin as pale as ivory with a body seemingly just as strong as steel. The magenta stripes that adored his face and wrists, she realized, also traced the curve of his hips. She was mesmerized by him there were no words to describe the radiant beauty that was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome squeaked out eyes reluctantly moving from his body only to fasten with his.

Molten amber eyes encased her sapphire blue. It was almost as if their eyes were embracing each other. An underlying feeling of déjà vu consumed her. It was almost like she had been in this exact position before yet… she knew she had never had an encounter with the mighty Lord of the West in this manner. After what seemed like an eternity Kagome began to come to her senses, face turning ruby red, as she submerged herself down to her chin in the water. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of amusement cross his masked features.

Sesshomaru continued to remain where he was eyes still watching her every move. They had met many times throughout her journey to complete the shikon jewel. They had started out as enemies in the beginning, but as the passage of time progressed enemy turned to a civil agreement. Yet he had never encountered his mongrel brother's human wench alone. A foreign feeling began to tug at the very core of his being. Something was strangely odd and familiar… he could not place the feeling. He couldn't help but feel _interested_ by it.

"I… I thought I was alone…" Her voice was barely audible as she clutched her arms around herself eyes adverted from the being in front of her. If she did not look away she would be unable to keep herself from staring at the perfection before her.

As she lifted her eyes he was suddenly upon her, not even the water was disturbed by his graceful movements. Sesshomaru stood towering above her only a breath away. Kagomes eyes traveled over the perfection that was his physique feeling her breath catch in her throat for an entirely different reason. Her mind went temporarily blank any coherent thoughts she had were completely forgotten. Unable to breathe her sapphire eyes melted into the normally stoic eyes of the Angelic being before her.

"So different… but similar…" Her voice was nothing but a breathless whisper.

A slight smirk crossed Sesshomarus features. His own thoughts puzzling him as he continued to watch this human admire his features. It wasn't as if they had not encountered one another before, but this was the first time they had been alone _without_ either his fellow travelers or his mongrel half breed brother being present. She was… _fascinating_... was the choice word that came to mind. He never denied himself anything and this was indeed beginning to become quite _interesting_.

Kagome felt strong fingers gently wrap around her chin tilting her head towards him. Her mind was reduced to mush the moment his skin came in contact with hers. What rational thinking and modesty she had left was swept away instantly. Not even the fact that he had tried to kill her before, that they had been enemies, or even the fact that he was Inuyashas half brother mattered at that moment. She slowly lifted a hand and placed it directly over the peculiar markings on his wrist. The warmth beneath her hand slightly caught her off guard causing her hand to flinch before returning to rest on his arm once more. Despite Sesshomarus cold exterior he put forth he was surprisingly warm.

"What is it that you speak of…?" His voice was deep and fluid.

Kagome had to momentarily rack her jumbled brain for the answer to his question. Her mouth opened slightly and closed it again. A violent shiver ran down her spine feeling his thumb trail across her cheek. She closed her eyes trying to think straight. Her tongue ran over her suddenly dry lips as she attempted to meet his gaze once more. The hand that softly rested on his wrist slowly brushed along his arm to his chest and then up to the side of his cheek mirroring the hold he had on her. A genuine smile graced her lips as she stroked the magenta birthmarks on his cheek.

"Your eyes…" Her voice was a breathless whisper. She was almost afraid if she spoke to loud this dream would shatter and she would wake up.

Had it not been for Sesshomarus inhuman hearing he may have missed her statement. The feeling of her fingers brushing against his skin nearly caused it to prickle. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him as tenderly. He merely waited for her to continue.

"Beautiful… strong and unyielding… a slight hint of darkness… trained to betray nothing." Kagome slowly traced her fingertips across his cheek directly beneath his eye as she spoke.

"I can't imagine what you've seen…"

Sesshomaru felt something stir within himself as her fingers touched his flesh. This was a completely unexpected reaction from his body. His pride began to rise within himself and struggle to gain control over his actions and emotions, only he found he was spell bound by her voice as her touch solidified it. The human touch, he had come to despise and yet here he was locked in what an outsider would see as a passionate embrace with none other than his brother's wench.

Yet he couldn't… no… he did not want to end this moment. Sesshomarus movements were deliberately slow as he tilted his head forward lifting her chin to him. Kagome instinctually began to rise to her tip toes their eyes slowly began to close. Sesshomaru bent his head until his lips gently brushed against hers. The kiss was so tender, so soft even Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to completely close for a brief moment allowing himself the satisfaction of becoming totally immersed in the moment.

The hand that rested on her chin smoothly slid into her ebony hair pulling her deeper into his embrace, which allowed their innocent experimental kiss to blossom into something… more. Kagome placed both of her hands on Sesshomarus strong shoulders helping to lift herself and deepen their kiss even further. Sesshomaru had never felt such unexplainable desire something or someone as much as he desired this. Human or not Sesshomaru could not deny his absolute desire.

Yet he had never so handicapped in his life until this moment. Having only one arm had never bothered him until now. Reluctantly his hand receded from the tresses of her hair only to wrap around her waist. Breaking their kiss momentarily he lifted her up onto his hips allowing her legs to wrap securely around his waist his lips consumed hers once more. Kagome gasped as their flesh connected feeling a wave of heat race through her body. Her hands instantly tangled into his moonlit hair wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips more firmly against his.

Sesshomarus tongue sweetly grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome became rigid as uneasiness filled Kagome, not from the close contact, not even from the fact that they were tenderly embraced completely naked, but the fact that she had never gone further than a simple kiss before. What if she wasn't good at it… what if she did something wrong… what if… Her thoughts and all of the "what ifs" were cut short as she felt her back pressed against a cold slab of stone, Sesshomaru pressed her body against a wall of the spring.

Gasping from the sudden change in temperature Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own coxing her to play his game. Timidly Kagomes tongue began to touch and explore mirroring his actions. She began to kiss him back passionately, fingernails roughly digging into his shoulders as her pleasure began to intensify. A deep growl resonated in his chest as he momentarily broke their heated kiss. He trailed his fangs down the slope of her neck planting impassioned kisses as he went.

Kagomes head lulled back against the rock, her eyes tightly shut. A deep moan wracked her frame as she began to squirm beneath his ministrations squeezing her legs tightly around his waist. Kagome mewed, and whimpered as Sesshomaru removed his mouth from her throat with a few last nibbles and chaste kisses.

Disappointed when she didn't feel his mouth return she slowly opened her glassy eyes only to find Sesshomaru was not looking at her. Kagome nuzzled her head beneath his chin showing complete and utter submission she was practically begging for his attention. She was about to say something when he slowly allowed her legs to drop from his waist and was pulled tightly into his embrace.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome gazed up at him with a puzzled look as she returned his embrace resting her head against his chest.

Kagomes already flushed cheeks reddened even more feeling a hard thick appendage press against her stomach. A rush of desire washed over her sending her body into a fit of raw need and desire. She slowly released her embrace to gaze up at him again waiting for some sort of response only to feel him tighten his grip almost unbearably so.

"He is coming for you…" Sesshomarus stoic mask was back in place, voice void of the thick emotion that was present just moments ago.

Kagome was more disappointed by the loss of emotion from him than the statement he had just made. The only indicator that he still wanted her was their bodies pressed intimately together. Then it dawned on her. Fear instantly assaulted Sesshomarus senses. For a brief moment he was outraged that the mere mention of his half brothers presence would cause such a drastic change in her. This only caused him to pull her deeper into his embrace and odd possessive feeling over taking his actions.

Feeling the swell of her breast press flush against his skin tore a strangled moan from him. It nearly made him lose his control. An odd feeling of jealousy over took his usually detached mentality. Sesshomaru noticed a change in her scent as she leaned her head against his chest… only it wasn't the emotion he expected. Fear changed to sadness then to anger and finally to rage.

"I need to speak with him…" Her voice was an angry whisper as she balled her fists against his bare chest. Struggling with her inner emotions Kagome found herself with no other choice than to talk to him.

She instantly felt the loss of contact as Sesshomaru released his hold on her taking a step away from her. A whimper just barely escaped her lips as she watched him back away slightly allowing her the freedom to move do as she requested. Reluctantly her gaze adverted from his as she waded out of the water arms crossed over her chest. She was disappointed and borderline pissed off that their moment had ended so suddenly.

She didn't ruin _their _moment… but of course he had to come and ruin hers her mind grumbled in its haze of its lack of satisfaction. Mentally she cursed Inuyasha, not only had he betrayed her in the worst way, but now after two days he was going to tell her all of the same lies she fell for the last time. Her mind was so clouded she could hardly differentiate between anguish and anger.

"Kagome!" A loud voice boomed in the distance.

Kagomes eyes widened in panic as she found herself searching around for the rock on which she had put her clothes. When she felt a hand touch her shoulder she spun around to find Sesshomaru point to the pile of clothes behind him. That was when she heard the first tree fall to its unexpected demise. She glanced all around her as she scrambled to put her clothes on when a silver haired demon clad in red burst into the clearing ready for battle. She knew even though it was dark out Inuyashas inhuman eyesight and sense of smell would not save her from being found. She felt cloth as soft as silk fall over her shoulders as Sesshomaru stood in front of her allowing her to shield herself as she continued to dress in her own clothing.

Sesshomaru himself did not understand his own actions. Why he would waste his time protecting this human and her modesty from his half breed brother? Regardless of his thoughts he had done it none the less.

Kagome began to panic frantically trying to dress herself. Unfortunately her damp skin was causing a world of trouble as it caused the fabric to drag and become frustratingly hard to pull over her skin. Managing to get her shirt adjusted she began to tackle the less difficult task of pulling on her skirt. Regrettably anything that has to be done in a hurry is always harder than it normally would be. Just as she finished pulling up her skirt she heard a dark snarl from behind her protector.

Inuyasha had burst through the clearing in a blur of red and white tetsusaiga drawn and ready for battle. Two sets of amber eyes locked onto one another as a bewildered look over took Inuyashas face.

Inuyasha could smell the mixture of fear and arousal through the clearing as clear as day.

"Where is she you bastard! What have you done to her!" Inuyasha roared his demand, amber eyes scanning all around the area until his gaze came to rest directly on his brother, or more who was _behind_ his brother.

I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger but I am in the middle of writing the second chapter I just need to know if this story is worth continuing or not! Let me know what you think!

DK109


	2. Old Wounds and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Chapter 2: Old Wounds and New Beginnings **

A harsh breeze whipped through the clearing intensifying the tension between the two demons. Sesshomarus kept his guarded stance face remaining cold and void of emotion. He was fully dressed with the exception of the outer most layer of his obi. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed slightly but remained silent. Elegantly he unsheathed his demonic sword, tokijin, to his opponent to challenge him. Sesshomaru felt his muscles begin to tense waiting for the first moments of the battle to take place. Kagome shakily stood on her feet behind Sesshomaru, the silk garment still wrapped around her shoulders. Inuyashas eyes widened as she slowly began to appear from behind his damned brother. Kagome stepped out of the protection of the youkai lord with an unsteady step.

When she came into view she heard a loud snarl emit from the opposite side of the clearing. Inuyashas hands tensed on the hilt of his father's sword just itching for a fight. _How dare she be here with him… Of all people HIM? And HE was guarding HER? _Everything about the situation began to push him over the edge. Searing heat radiated off of his body the faintest appearance of jagged magenta stripes appeared on his cheeks; amber eyes giving way to crimson.

"Get away from her you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha took a step forward pointing the tip of the tetsusaiga towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomarus feet parted slightly sword held in an offensive position. Kagomes dark blue eyes glanced from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. Anger began to well up inside of her as the scene before her began to progress to a dangerous extent. Placing a hand on Sesshomarus wrist she gave him a regrettable smile as she began to walk in between them. Sesshomaru lowered his sword but just barely. Inuyasha waisted no time, he wanted his Kagome nowhere near his brother. Kagome felt Sesshomarus eyes on her as she watched as Inuyasha sprinted over. She felt him pull her so she stood behind directly behind him, just like she had been behind Sesshomaru. Crossing her arms over her chest she walked out from behind him to face him directly. Inuyashas eyes still focused on his enemy glanced at Kagome with a confused look on his face.

"Are you alright Kagome? Did you hurt you? I'll kill him that bastard if he…" Inuyashas face contorted into a feral snarl.

Every hair on his body stood on edge waiting for Kagome to tell him anything to just rip Sesshomaru to pieces. When she didn't answer him right away he cautiously placed his hands on her shoulders feeling her frame slightly start to shake. Kagome couldn't even bare to look at him much less find the words to describe how she felt. Silence was the only thing that met Inuyashas ears. The strong smell of salt and anguish assaulted his senses. Outraged he made a move to go after Sesshomaru, he spun around only to be met with nothing… Sesshomaru was gone nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha growled as he slashed the earth in front of him.

"Damn it! I'll tear that bastard apart!" Inuyasha threatened.

As he turned around he was met with a glare that was more intense than his own. Kagomes eyes were wicked with unconstrained rage.

"'Sesshomaru' didn't hurt me Inuyasha." Her voice was harsh and unforgiving annunciating his brother's name.

The wind began to pick up around her like the weather was reacting to her mood. Inuyasha took a step towards her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well if he didn't hurt ya, then why the hell were you with him!" Inuyashas eyes widened in surprise as her rage only intensified.

"You said you loved me Inuyasha…" Her voice was just above a whisper. She ducked her head allowing her bangs to shade her eyes, with the moonlight to her back she looked like nothing more than a silhouetted figure in the night.

Inuyasha was taken aback by her sudden statement and took another step closer to her. Kagome instantly took a step back out of his reach never lifting her gaze to his.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha looked at her with an incredulous look on his face hand out stretched to her.

"I saw you… heard you Inuyasha… again…" Two streams of tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes as she spoke.

"You betrayed me Inuyasha… after I gave up everything to stay here with you…" Kagome didn't even move to wipe the tears away as they streamed down the soft curve of her cheeks.

A look of undeniable horror filled the hanyous eyes and he took a step back away from her. He shook his head slightly allowing his own head to bow as a dark chuckle resonated from deep within his chest. Inuyasha stepped forward seizing her hands with his own.

"Kagome I chose you!" Inuyashas voice was dark and dangerous holding a hint of knowing.

Kagome didn't understand his tone of voice… it was almost like he held a dark secret. Looking from the firm hold Inuyasha had on her hands to his face she slowly started to shake her head.

"You can't have both Inuyasha…" She tugged at her hands but Inuyashas grip only tightened the more she struggled. His grip was on the brink of pain as he began to look up at her eyes wild and terrifying. Fear began to spike struggling more and more to no avail. His hand seemed to snake up her arms in a menacing manner.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed but was only rewarded with claws beginning to dig into her soft skin.

Kagome was dumbfounded when nothing happened. Her eyes widened and her eyes flew to where the rosary beads should have been. Wincing slightly as welts began to raise on her flesh her eyes searching his in question.

"Wha… how… you… Gone… their gone…" Kagome sputtered as she began to panic tugging harder and harder to try and get out of his grip when she was suddenly crashed against him in a brutal embrace.

Inuyasha pressed his face close to hers moving his lips close to her ear. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are her Kagome… and she is you. You were reborn with a portion of Kikyos soul. There is no need to choose once you become whole again."

Kagome eyes widened trembling out of pure fear. What was he talking about? _Once she became whole again? _Inuyasha had never been like this to her, rough and uncaring. Kagome felt a slight jolt in her chest as HIS face appeared in her mind. Everything Inuyasha claimed to despise about his brother he was now performing. Yet when she was with Sesshomaru it was how she had expected to feel with Inuyasha.

Perhaps darkness does not always equate to evil just as light does not always represent good. Roughly slammed against the bark of a tree she found herself wishing she had never left his protective embrace. Pinned against a nearby tree Inuyasha forced her to look into his eyes. His gaze was dangerous and dark. Kagome found herself searching his eyes just as she had done to Sesshomaru.

"No… they are not similar…" Kagome realized eyes narrowing.

Unlike Sesshomarus, Inuyashas were more molten, almost scarred in appearance. Jealousy and possessiveness gave way to something more beneath their honey exterior, a wicked darkness was beginning to emerge. Kagome gaze turned from wonder to an angry glare. Struggling with all her might was useless as Inuyasha silenced her crashing his lips possessively against hers. Tears pricked her eyes feeling utterly betrayed once more. She had always expected Inuyashas kiss to be tender, sweet and caring, like Sesshomarus had been. Kagome wretched her head away from him genuine fear in her eyes afraid of what he would do next.

Inuyasha was livid that she would react in such a way towards him. She belonged to him! He wouldn't stand to have his brother's scent all over her. He would replace it with his own; no one touched what belonged to him, not any more. Once this matter of 'two' was resolved he would have her to himself. He would have the life he should have before Naraku took it all away from him. It was his turn to take what belonged to him.

"I am not her Inuyasha, I am alive and she is dead… Let me go Inuyasha you're hurting me!" Kagome cried out at him.

Inuyasha gripped her even tighter his claws digging into her shoulders causing her blood to seep into her school uniform. He wouldn't let her go… not when HE was so close. She would belong to him before he could even look at her. Kagome cried out in pain as she grabbed his arms trying to loosen his hold.

"You are MINE Kagome. You belong to me!" Inuyashas molten eyes tinged a crimson red. Feeling her blood flow beneath his claws he began to lose control. Inuyasha bowed his head to her throat fangs about to impale her delicate flesh.

Kagome was about to scream when she was suddenly released falling against the base of the tree. A bone shattering crash echoed throughout the forest causing birds to flee their nests in the nearby trees. She watched in disbelief as Sesshomaru held Inuyasha by his throat high in the air. Inuyashas claws tore at his captors arm. Kagome struggled to get to her feet when a silhouetted figure appeared in the clearing.

_Kikyo…_ She paid no heed to Kagome as she readied her bow pulling an arrow from the quiver on her back. Kagomes eyes widened in horror as she struggled to stand and gather her wits. Kikyo poised her bow and arrow pointed directly at Sesshomaru. Stumbling over her feet she ran towards the woman she pulled back the bow string.

"No! Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed just before Kikyo released her arrow.

Sesshomaru heard the terror in the human's voice only to start to step out of the way he felt a searing heat pierce his left shoulder just above his heart. Sesshomaru howled in pain throwing Inuyasha half way across the field leaving deep gashes in his side. Inuyasha coughed harshly grabbing at his throat. His eyes were blood red.

"Kill him… NOW!" Inuyashas voice roared as Kikyo drew back another arrow, only to find an arrow pointing strait back at her.

"I'll kill you for good if you even think about letting that one go!" Kagome felt an unmistakable power rise inside of her.

Her turbulent blue eyes became ringed with a bright pink, wind whipped around her body as she spoke. She had been lucky enough to leave her things nearby and now was at a stalemate with the dead priestess. Kikyo glanced from her injured lover to the wounded youkai Lord. With a wicked smirk she lowered her bow.

"For now… you cannot avoid this forever… "Kikyo sauntered over to Inuyasha and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Kagome glanced around the clearing eyes widening in horror dropping her bow where she stood as she bolted to Sesshomaru. He had managed to get himself into a sitting position against one of the offending trees. The purifying arrow had begun slowly eating away at his flesh. Sesshomaru attempted to pull the arrow out only to have its purifying energy crackle and hiss causing damage to his remaining hand. With an urgent cry Kagome pulled his hand away from the offending object. She knelt down beside him, tears assaulted her eyes immediately. Gingerly she placed his hand back down onto his blood spattered pants.

"Don't touch it…" Kagome looked into his eyes and saw immense pain course through his eyes even with his stone cold mask in place.

Kagome reached up to the arrow and pulled the arrow out of his flesh with a sickening sound of flesh tearing and burning in its wake. Tears flowed freely down her face. She ran to her yellow pack to retrieve her first aid kit. Before she realized it she was kneeling between his legs tending to his wound.

Kagome soothingly cleaned the blood away from the sickening hole in his chest. Once he had let her disinfect the wound she began to place gauze on it when he gingerly tugged her hand away. Her gaze instantly flew to his. Feeling the charred skin of his palm on hers only caused her tears to flow more heavily as soft sobs began to make their appearance.

"It will heal better if you leave it open, it needs to breathe to prevent the infection from being trapped inside once it is bound." Sesshomarus voice was strained clearly in pain.

Kagome glanced down to his hand and held it as if it were made of an extremely delicate substance. It was terribly burned and lacerated from trying to remove the arrow himself. Guilt began to well inside of her tiny frame. None of this would have happened if he wasn't trying to protect her. This wasn't his problem… and yet he stepped in to save her any way.

"But this wound is different… Will it heal the same…? "Her voice was small and weak.

Kagome bowed her head unable to meet his gaze knowing this was her fault. She felt Sesshomaru touch her face gently lifting her chin wanting her to look at him. He let his hand trail down to her shoulder moving her shirt away from the puncture wounds inflicted on her. Wincing slightly she realized she had lost quite a bit of blood herself.

Sesshomaru moved his injured hand down to the items she had been using to treat him and attempted to clean hers as she did his. Kagome felt the faintest smiles part her lips as she gingerly took his hand in hers stopping his ministrations. Her tears began to run anew. _How could he… he promised to protect me and he does this…_ _to me… to Sesshomaru._ Sesshomaru was about to speak when he was rendered speechless as her tear drops landed onto his hand. A soft pink hue began to envelop them. Kagome held his hand against her chest allowing her head to fall and rest upon his chest. A soft sigh fell from her lips as she breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru… this should have never happened… I never should have stayed in this time..." Her tears flowed in a steady stream and the hue grew brighter and brighter.

The pink aura began to envelop them blindingly so. Sesshomaru began to feel a tingling sensation in his left shoulder. His gaping hole in his chest began to hiss and crackle beginning to purify his flesh when all of the sudden the pink hue turned a brilliant blue. The aura enveloped the clearing and burst straight up into the sky which could be seen for miles around in a split second.

The sudden burst of power was similar to the shattering of the shikon jewel as it was cast around the country. Just as soon as the blue light had appeared it suddenly snapped back. After what seemed like an eternity Kagome felt strong arms completely encircle her small body and was brought against a strong solid chest. Kagomes blurred mind whirled and she reach up to rub her eyes, completely oblivious to anything else that happened around them. Sesshomaru listened to her continue to babble about how sorry she was and how she should have never let him get involved he slowly reached out to her soothing her tears from her eyes as an arm reached around to cradle the other side of her face.

Even in the haze of her mind she realized there was something different. _Hands…?_ Kagomes eyes flew open meeting a pair of glittering amber eyes. She raised her hand up to Sesshomarus with amazement. Trailing her fingers down the newly formed appendage she only noticed a faint scar from where his arm had previously been missing. Feeling his hands slide down to encircle her waist she found not even a trace of where the arrow had pierced his skin. Sesshomaru lifted his hand and placed it over hers. He gently trailed his fingers up her spine coming to tangle in her dark tresses.

"How did … your arm… your injury…?" Kagome looked completely puzzled as she traced her hands across the expanse of his skin. It was almost like she had never touched another person before.

"I did nothing… this is all you're doing and for that I am grateful…" His voice was full of gratitude and pure delight.

Sesshomaru stretched his arm flexing his fingers; it had been so long since he had been able to do that… She cried for him, healed him. In such a small span of time she had done more for him then he could ever truly repay. His eyes came to rest on her blood stained blouse with a disdained look on his face.

Sesshomaru touched the place where his disgraceful brother's claws had damaged her flawless skin gently moving aside the offending fabric, only to find perfectly healed flesh. Kagome watched as he slowly peeled away her blood soaked shirt expecting to see her own wounds fresh and new. Eyes widening in surprise she quickly ran her hands over her chest and arms… nothing… not even a scratch.

Kagomes head was spinning mind whirling around unsure what to make of the entire situation. All she could remember was felling a deep sadness mingled with intense pain both physical and mental. Then there was nothing… it was almost like she woke up from a dream where all past happenings were just part of a nightmare. Her own clothing was her mental wakeup call not to mention the compromising position she found herself in with the dangerous youkai lord.

Not only was she completely healed, but so was he. Sesshomaru was even more healed than just the wound from Kikyos arrow. The injury she had indirectly caused years ago, when she had helped Inuyasha wield their father's fang, which resulted in the unfortunate loss of his left arm, was but a mere memory. He sat there holding her in his arms the embrace tender and passionate at the same moment. The glazed look that took a hold over Kagome began to cause a hint of confusion to Sesshomaru.

"Are you hurt Kagome?" His voice was dark and rich with emotion, which was not typical of the youkai lord, began to bring her out of her trance like state.

The look began to fade and her sapphire eyes began to sparkle as a genuine smile graced her lips; the thought of her betrayer all but forgotten in the moment. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck as she smiled with pure happiness. She slowly leaned into him allowing her lips to press fully into his own before she pulled back and gazed into his liquid honey eyes.

"Thank you… I don't know what would have happened if you didn't…" She whispered only to be cut short as Sesshomaru pressed his finger to her lips to silence her.

"I am afraid I should not have let it escalate as far as it had." His finger traveled over the expanse of her cheek cradling her face in his hand.

Kagome placed her hand over his with a soft sigh closing her eyes momentarily.

"I don't understand… how Kikyo is still here… and now he..." Her voice changing from relieved to worry to seething anger.

"There is no way that I could be her…" Her eyes narrowed snuggling more into his embrace.

As she glanced up into the intense gaze of the youkai lord she was slightly taken a back.

"They will be back." His answer was merely a statement of a fact that they knew would eventually happen especially after the previous events.

Kagome nodded softly as she was beginning to feel a full blown headache begin to throb in her temple.

"Tell me Kagome… what happened… I need to better understand this predicament we are in."

Hearing her name whispered from his lips sent intense shivers down her spine. This was only the second time she had ever heard him say her name. It was both unfamiliar and exhilarating. She gazed up at him and with a heavy sigh she rearranged herself to sit beside him.

Sesshomaru was not thrilled about the loss of contact but it would be necessary to be able to focus his mind on her words rather than her enticing figure. He was not alone in feeling the loss of contact. Kagome placed her hands on his thigh to keep some sort of contact. Sesshomaru delicately placed a hand atop of her own. With a heavy sigh she began to remember and explain the beginning of the betrayal.

In another part of the forest Inuyasha was cursing over the extent of his own wounds. Even being half demon the gashes in his side could be considered severe. Inuyasha had wrapped his wounds to help stop the bleeding from getting any worse. He looked distantly over at the dead woman across the clearing from him who was perched on a rock looking out towards the night sky.

"You missed… that bastard should be dead… He shouldn't be anywhere near her… " His voice was a salty hiss as he applied pressure to his wounds.

"It was not my fault SHE interfered." Kikyos mood took a turn for the worst as she shouted out the words walking over to Inuyasha.

"His body cannot heal from the wound unless he is healed by the same power that injured him. My reincarnation is not experienced in such things and should not be able to do anything… to save her precious 'Angel'." Whispering the last part of her statement her voice slightly trembled, unsure whether or not she believed her own words or not.

"This is all your fault Inuyasha… if you had brought her to me that night we would not be in this predicament." Her voice was angry and frustrated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and winced slightly from the sound of her voice. With a heavy sigh she knelt before him gently touching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but you know this is for the best… for us. You know this has to happen, everyone will benefit." Her features turned soft reminding him of the woman he had fallen head over heels for all those years ago.

_Us_ he liked the sound of that… then he wouldn't have to choose because they were one in the same, once their soul was combined it would be both the Kagome and the Kikyo he loved. A dark smirk was hidden beneath the gentle smile Kikyo harbored. Yes Inuyasha would give 'his' Kagome to her and then she would finally have the strength to live and walk among the living again as well as have Inuyasha all to herself. She would not tell him the truth… if she had he would never have agreed to their arrangement.

The truth was once a soul was ripped from its living host of the reincarnate that portion of soul which made her who she was would suffer in agony and be thrown into the place between living and the dead. One could not live while the other survives. She couldn't afford to just kill her out right for she need her portion of the soul to merge with her body, which would enable her to live once more. All she would have to do is destroy the remaining body, in order to prevent her soul from ever transferring back into its original host.

Everything was going to plan; now they had only one more obstacle. _Sesshomaru_. If he survived he would cause more trouble than he was worth and would have to be properly disposed of. A cruel smile of triumph formed behind her wicked brown eyes as she continued to tend to her wounded hanyou.

**Thanks to all who reviewed! The more review the faster I will update!**

**DK109**


	3. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

After an eventful night full of lust, desire, betrayal, and unexplained miracles Kagomes human body was beginning to succumb to the exhaustion that was plaguing her body. Sesshomaru had listened intently to the story of love and betrayal without commenting or sneering he had merely just listened. Eventually her speech gave way and her words started slur. He had long ago pulled her into his lap and into a warm embrace when she began to shake from the dampness of her clothes and the chill in the air. Kagome fisted her tiny hands in his shirt and with a loud yawn began to slip into a welcomed dreamless sleep in the comfort of her saviors arms. Sesshomaru could barely contain the small smile the graced his cold features at the human in his arms… although after recent events he found his mind questioning if she truly was human at all or if she was something completely different. Soundlessly he swept her up in his arms and proceeded to gather their belongings and head back to his original camp.

The warm rays of sunlight began to warm her skin the surface beneath her fingers was soft and furry. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. She nuzzled her nose further into the fibers of her contentment with a sigh of pleasure. As her body slowly and reluctantly began to awaken so did her mind. Flashbacks of the previous night began to haunt her waking being. There was blood… lots of blood, hers, Inuyashas, and Sesshomarus. Her body began to twist and turn fingers roughly digging into the soft fur beneath her hands. In her dream she felt the claws digging into her shoulders the pain beginning anew. _MINE… You are MINE Kagome…_ her mind echoed over and over again. The dream began to spin and she found herself falling down into black ether with no beginning and no end. Pain was mixed with fear and terror gripped every fiber of her being. Her eyes suddenly flew open only to meet the concern of a pair of amber orbs. She suddenly buried herself in his bare chest feeling his arms gently encircle her holding her tightly letting her ride out her wave of emotions in his protective embrace.

"Nothing will hurt you here Kagome." Resting his chin upon her head he felt her sobbing slowly begin to ebb away and her breathing once again came under her control.

Kagome momentarily wondered why he wasn't wearing a shirt when she wiped her eyes away. It was some of the softest material she had ever felt. It was Sesshomarus shirt she was completely wrapped in it. At the sound of his deep voice Kagome began to relax allowing the comfort he was providing her to take complete effect. Although one thing was beginning to eat away at her from the inside out; _why… _her mind wondered _why save me a lowly human… which you always claimed to despise?_

"Why…?" Kagomes voice was hoarse and a little shaky from crying.

Sesshomaru didn't make a sound or move an inch. He just waited for her to finish her question. To answer her question of _why_ was just too vague there were too many _whys_ to answer with one answer. Kagome shifted slightly pulling just a little out of his embrace to look up at him. Sesshomaru gazed down at her with a look that betrayed nothing of what could even hit at what he was thinking.

"Why me… why choose to save me… let alone pay any attention to me at all?" Her voice was soft and she was almost childlike as she asked her question.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gazed over her head. Her question was simple but it did not have a simple answer. He had been acting on instinct without even thinking about it. It was as if his body already knew what to do and his voice of reason had no business barging in on it. He mentally began a battle within himself. _Why did I save you?_ Kagome was beginning to be become a little uneasy as the silence he gave her was more prolonged than expected. Was he regretting saving her? No he was still here with her, he had taken care of her, but why… her mind slightly began to panic when he wouldn't even look at her. After what seemed to be an eternity he gave her the only answer he found both he could accept and was as accurate as he could understand at the moment.

"You are… different…" He paused for a brief moment and looked down to her and gently wrapped his fingers around hers.

"You are worth saving." Sesshomaru patiently waited for her to process his words.

Kagome was at a loss for words or emotions. All she found herself able to do was look up at him and she shook her head slightly.

"But… but I'm… I'm a human…" Disbelief and shock was clear on her features.

Her? _Worthy?_ Kagome had never expected to hear those words from her former enemy. What had she expected him to say? After their little episode in the hot spring had she just merely thought it was heat of the moment? She had never felt such a strong psychological as well as physical attraction to anyone, it was as if they were connected through something more than just a chance meeting. It was almost as if her soul pulled her in the right direction. Of all the places to end up and all of the people to encounter she found Sesshomaru. She had found him and he had embraced their moment together. He not only saved her the embarrassment of being found completely naked, with someone she hardly considered a friend, but had saved her life from her former first love his half brother. The sound of his voice brought her out of her stupor and her attention was brought promptly back to him.

"Human or not I still have to determine… there is something different… no _human_ can do what you did." Sesshomaru lifted her hand and placed it on his completely healed arm.

"You saved me as well… I would not have survived the night with that injury." He watched her gently touch the silver scar where the arrow had pierced his flawless skin.

"You found me, I acted, you did not reject me; you accepted myself as well as my advance without even considering what the consequences could have been." Sesshomaru lifted his head scanning the area pulling her back into his full embrace for a short while before he released her out of his hold.

"There is more here than what it seems." Slowly he stood allowing her to remain seated for a moment longer.

"I need to keep moving." Sesshomaru slowly extended his hand down to her watching her tug his shirt tighter around her body.

"Come with me Kagome?"

Kagome slowly began to process all of what he said. She had not rejected him or run from him. She hadn't even preserved her own modesty while she was with him. While she could not deny there was some sort of underlying connection between them she was beginning to doubt herself. She had to find her friends and let them know what happened, they would know what to do, but she didn't want to deny herself this experience either. Kagome lightly placed her hand in his adjusting the clothing around her body. Slowly she was lifted off of the ground and stood a breath away from Sesshomaru. The instant their eyes met there was not a single shred of doubt of what she was going to do next. Shyly she tucked stray hairs behind her ear as she nodded softly.

"I'll come with you." With that she lifted herself on her tiptoes allowing her lips to brush against his in a timid kiss.

Arms encircled her waist as Sesshomaru pressed his lips more firmly against her own. Kagomes hands nestled themselves into is silver tresses. This time Kagome began to take control of their kiss catching the mightily lord off guard as she opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to trace his bottom lip which instantly welcomed its guest. Sesshomaru allowed her to explore his mouth as his tongue began to lightly tease her own before delving deeply into her mouth. Each of them teasing, touching, and caressing one another causing the moment to escalate. The silky fabric began to fall off the sides of her shoulders as their kisses became rougher almost feral in their need to touch and taste unexplored territory. Kagome traced the length of his fangs with her tongue causing a growl to reverberate in Sesshomarus chest. It could have almost been mistaken for a purr of satisfaction until the on looker realized whom it came out of. Kagome was the first to break their kiss her lungs crying out for the lack of oxygen. Her breathing was short and ragged feeling his hand begin to wander over the expanse of her own body. She craved his touch… she wanted… no needed more. She had to have more of him. Sesshomaru was steadily beginning to lose control over himself and his actions. His instincts were tearing to be released to claim her to take her like her body was begging to be taken. Sesshomarus own arousal began to throb angrily between them. Every little sound she made was driving his body to its breaking point. Kagome moaned feeling his hands trace her sides and eventually move between their bodies gently massaging her breast. Kagome pressed more into him a soft mewl escaping her lips. Sesshomaru began kissing the junction between her neck and collar bone gently using his fangs to pinch the delicate skin beneath.

"If we do not stop… I will be unable to control myself…" His voice was thick with arousal and his breathing was becoming labored.

Kagome was holding onto his shoulders for her life. Her body was acting like it had a mind of its own. She wanted to be claimed to become part of Sesshomaru like she had never wanted anything in her entire life. It was like her whole life depended on it… on him. Struggling against the haze of her mind she was trying to register the words spoken to her. She could feel liquid heat pooling at her center as her arousal spiked as his fingers touched her hyper sensitive skin. A shiver ran down her spine feeling his arousal press against her stomach begging for permission to her untouched body. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut lips pressing tightly together forming a thin line as she forced herself to calm down if it was at all possible.

"Not here…" Her voice was fluid and seductive and as she gazed up into Sesshomarus passion filled gaze.

Sesshomaru just gathered her in his arms knowing when they did this it would be significant and symbolic to her as well as himself. This wasn't going to be just a smutty rut in the mud… yet. Once she was his… and yes she will be his… they could do whatever it is their desires led them to do. He nodded slightly and both felt a slight jolt of disappointment. Sharing one last passionate kiss he released her.

"You need to get dressed." Barely able to contain himself he led her over to her things that he had gathered the night before.

With a heavy sigh Kagome lifted the sleeves to his shirt and went to her bag pulling out her spare pair of clothes. She would have to mend her other shirt if she wanted to wear it again. She turned to ask for some privacy when she realized that he already had his back to her allowing her this request without even having to ask. She slid into her panties and skirt while allowing the silky fabric slide off of her shoulders as she rearranged her bra and slipped into her shirt. As soon as she was done she ran her brush through her hair and neatly folded his shirt holding it almost protectively in her arms. She strode over to Sesshomaru extending his shirt out to him.

"Thanks…" She said as a rosy blush crept up onto her cheeks.

Taking the shirt from her he proceeded to slip his own muscular arms into it and finished dressing himself armor and fur boa to complete his usual attire.

"Sesshomaru… I… have a favor to ask." Kagome was slowly wringing her hands eyes down cast. She was unsure of how far he would go with her or if he merely wanted her to follow him. She watched him turn towards her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I need to find my friends and let them know what happened… they may know what has been going on or what to do." She lifted her gaze not surprised to find him standing directly in front of her.

She was beginning to become use to his stealthy movements and appearing almost out of nowhere. Sesshomarus gaze turned very serious.

"I will not allow you to go alone." His statement was final no "if's" "ands" or "buts" about it.

He expected some sort of protest from her yet he was only met with a warm embrace and a genuine smile. Kagomes actions seemed to puzzle him and she only smiled at him.

"Thank you." She released their embrace and went back to finish packing what little things she had brought with her.

Sesshomaru merely nodded and allowed her to gather her things they would find her friends and then he would need to seek advice from his own sources. There was something amiss and he would find out what it is in order to prevent it. Kagome sweetly touched his shoulder and with a slightly confused look she looked around.

"So um… which way to Kaedes? That is most likely where they will be by now." Kagome embarrassedly rubbed the side of her head giggling slightly in order to cover her embarrassment.

Sesshomaru let the corner of his lips twitch into a slight grin and extended his arm to her and watched her immediately come to his side. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him as he tightened his hold on her. She only smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"We aren't going to get very far like this…" It was almost childlike the way she latched onto him with a grin on her face from ear to ear.

"Just hold on and don't let go…" A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he held her against him.

Kagome felt him crouch down slightly and his arms tightly wrapped around her as he leapt into the air only their decent never came. Kagome opened her eyes just a bit and looked around. They were flying… floating… well maybe a combination between the two.

"Yep… this is faster." The wind slowly combed through their hair as they continued their trip in peace.

Sesshomaru could help the impulse to hold her tighter. Seeing the amusement on her face from something he could do at any point in time was almost endearing to watch.

**Surprisingly I haven't been able to get this story on to paper fast enough ^_^; **

**So I hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter and hopefully I'll get the next action packed Chapter up in the next few days!**

**Next Chapter: Beautiful Disaster**

**DK109 **


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Chapter 4: Beautiful Disaster**

The morning was perfect the sun rose above the horizon greeting the day with warmth and light. Even as high in the air as they were the sun warmed her skin. It was peaceful with a friendly song of a bird or two being the only sound. Closing her eyes Kagome snuggled her face into the folds of Sesshomarus clothing breathing in his scent. It was subtle with a slight hint of spice, power and masculinity. This must be what it feels like to be completely at peace, not a care in the world, to finally enjoy all the wonders the world had to offer without the threat of attack or petty drama. This felt right. The gentle breeze cooled her warm skin slightly keeping her from becoming too warm. Unfortunately, like most wonderful things it had to come to an end sooner or later and she would have to wake up and deal with reality. The trip was faster than Kagome had expected. She was disappointed that it didn't last longer. The freedom and tranquility that she felt in his arms was soon to be replaced with anguish, anger, and fear. Sesshomaru held onto her for a few moments after their feet lightly touched the ground. The embrace was reassuring that he would not leave her in the middle of everything so she had nothing to fear from him. Kagome smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

They had arrived just outside of Kaedes village and decided to proceed from there. They walked side by side into the small village. As soon as they reached the out skirts of the village Kagome could see the fear on the faces of the villagers. Sesshomaru was notorious for his unforgiving and sometimes brutal nature. To be seen coming into the village had put everyone on edge. Even if they did not know who he was they could tell just by his appearance he was powerful, dangerous; someone that should not be taken lightly. Kagome was becoming slightly uncomfortable from all of the looks and stares she was receiving. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her should for reassurance and she gave him a small smile in return. The closer they got to their destination the more flips her stomach seemed to be doing. It was becoming nearly unbearable as her mind began to run through the previous few nights. What if Inuyasha had come back… what would he have said? Kagome almost felt like turning around and running the other way. She swallowed hard and with a deep breath walked into Kaedes hut with Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Kaede…?" Kagome glanced around the room an uneasy feeling beginning to well inside of her.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru place his hands on her shoulder turning her around to see him. The look on his face was dead serious and that seemed to scare her more than anything. Sesshomaru did not "kid" around he was strictly business.

"Your friends… they…" He was cut off as a door swung open as Kaede came into the room a grief stricken look on her face.

Kagome turned from Sesshomaru to look at the old woman. Kaede couldn't meet her gaze she kept her eyes down on the wood paneling of the floor.

"Child, a terrible deed has been done…" Her voice cracked and she could tell the older woman was about to break down and crumble at any second. Sesshomaru allowed her out of his grasp as Kagome ran to Kaede gently placing her hands on her shoulders.

"You have to sit down Kaede… tell me what happened." Kagome led her to a place on the floor where Kagome took a seat next to her.

Kaede found she could not bear to look her in the face.

"They are dead child…" Her voice though worn down with age delivered the message with crystal clarity.

Kagome only looked at her slightly puzzled, that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach leapt into her throat as she tried to find her voice.

"Wh…who… whose dead Kaede?" Kagomes voice was thick with worry awaiting her answer when her answer came from the other end of the room.

"Your friends… three of them…" Sesshomarus voice was strong but held a hint of remorse for her as he spoke the fatal phrase.

Kagomes heart sank into her stomach and something inside of her snapped. She looked to Kaede who only nodded brokenly. Kagome felt as if she were about to be sick when Kaede began to speak.

"It was her… she did this… I do not understand why she did this to ye…" Kaede looked up to Kagome for the first time since she had entered the hut.

"Who…?" She asked the question even though she already knew the answer.

"My sister… Kikyo." Her voice made it sound so final… so real.

"Where are they!" Kagome stood with the beginning of becoming hysterical.

Kaede bowed her head and stood on shaky legs. She looked up to Kagome and then her eyes traveled to Sesshomaru.

"Protect her… for they are coming." Kaede left her hut leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone to bask in the silence of her last words to them.

Kagomes knees buckled beneath her weight only to be caught in Sesshomarus protective embrace. There were no words to be spoken between them. Sesshomaru swept her legs out from beneath her and cradled her against his chest like a baby. Kagome didn't move or breathe until her lungs ached and begged for much needed air. Sesshomaru sat down in the corner of the room allowing her to sob and thrash from the loss of her friends and companions. This wound hit her harder than anything. Everything seemed to pile on top of each other until it became too much and like an unevenly stacked column of books came crashing down her all at once. First she had given up her real home only to be betrayed by the one she gave up her life for. Then she found out the man who betrayed her was with the person who was responsible for the death of her best friends. She felt small and insignificant and utterly alone for the moment. Sesshomaru sat quietly allowing her the time to vent and cry out all the while offering the only thing he could at the moment his protection and comfort. Kagome convinced Sesshomaru that she had needed to see the bodies of her friends. As they entered the room there were two large bodies and one significantly smaller being covered by a light sheet. Kaede had followed them into the hut intercepting Kagome before she could reach the lifeless figures.

"I warn ye… it was a terrible deed that was done…"

Kagome shook her head willing her tears to stop for the moment. She lifted the cloth over their bodies only to sink to her knees beside the table. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo lay motionless on the table. She turned with a blank stare to Sesshomaru her eyes pleading him.

"Please… please bring them back…" She gripped on to his sleeve as if her whole life depended on it.

Sesshomaru lifted her to her feet as he drew Tensaiga from it hilt waiting for its pulse to bring the lost souls back to their lifeless bodies. The pulse never came… Narrowing his eyes he looked from his blade down to the bodies of her friends. He lowered his sword while taking the edge of the cloth and pulling it down even further. Never did an emotion appear on his features until then. His nose wrinkled slightly in disgust and his eyes narrowed. A high pitched scream echoed throughout the hut. Kagome had watched as Sesshomaru attempted to fulfill her request only to watch him pull the coverings down further to reveal the true damage that had been done to her friends. There were excessively large gaping holes torn from their chests where their hearts once resided. She didn't even hear herself scream as she collapsed onto the floor once again caught in Sesshomarus arms. He gently laid her down in the room before he sheathed his sword. All vital organs must be present in order to bring someone back. If he had attempted to bring them back they would have only died once more instantly. Sesshomaru lifted the sheet above their heads once more and looked to Kaede.

"Why would she do this?" His voice was cold with an underlining of anger.

Kaede remained looking at the covered bodies.

"She wishes to become whole once more and live the life she lost." Her voice could have mirrored his own had it not been for its aged and raspy properties.

Sesshomaru looked from her to Kagome and then back once more.

"What does that have to do with them?"

Kaede shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

"She came here some nights ago… which is why I could assume Kagome left so urgently." Kaede looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I knew there was something wrong the moment I saw Kikyo… she had been brought back yet again… by whom I am not sure, but she has gotten to ye brother. Kagome is or at least part of her contains a portion of my sister's soul and in order for her to become whole once more she needs that part." Kaede knelt next to Kagome gently placing her hand on her head.

"I can only assume she wishes to break her down until she has nothing left to live for, and when that time comes she will be able to rip the soul from a body that has no use for living any longer." Her voice wavered only slightly as she spoke.

"That is why ye must take great care if ye care for her at all young Lord; for I can sense a bond between the two of ye that I have not sensed before in my life." Kaede watched as Sesshomaru lifted Kagome off of the floor just as he had done before and turned to leave.

"It will not be easy… Sesshomaru Lord of the West, remember this; love is the force that binds the soul to the heart and body."

Sesshomaru merely nodded in acknowledgment as he proceeded to exit the hut with Kagome held tightly in his arms. He would have to seek advice more urgently than he expected. Although he would expect her to be quite upset he took her away he simply had no other choice. If he allowed her to linger and begin to mourn her lost friends as well as dwindle on the most recent betrayal, he had no doubt she would begin to lose herself. That was not something he would allow to happen if he could help it. He would heed the old woman's words and with that he took to the sky once more. Just as soon as the sun had graced the sky with its colorful debut it was steadily taking its graceful bow for the day as it sank behind the hills showing off its last rays of gold and ruby hues over the horizon. Sesshomaru knew his little brother hadn't been back to this village since their confrontation. His scent lingered but it was beginning to fade. He and the dead miko were gone from the village heading out to the North.

Elsewhere under the darkness of the new moon there were whispers of words that were exchanged.

"Time is running out Kikyo." There was no face to the voice as it hissed echoing off the dense foliage around her. It was vicious almost snake like in its tone.

Kikyo knelt down on one knee bowing her head in respect to the faceless voice. She crossed one arm over her chest hand fisted over her no longer beating heart.

"It will be done in time I swear it my Master." Her voice was humble and loyal.

"You have until the moon is full again once more… Do not fail me again!" Kikyo winced at the tone of his sinister voice.

"The power she possesses…" The voice paused for a brief moment.

"Is the key to our success… then and only then can I give you what you truly desire!" The voice boomed and the sheer power of it was enough to cause the trees to sway uncomfortably in its presence.

Wind whipped around her catching her in a vortex. Kikyo merely kept her head bowed eyes closed. The winds came to an abrupt stop leaving an eerie calm in its wake. Then it was gone, the darkness that had plagued the tight clearing lifted allowing the small amount of starlight to penetrate through. She stood fist still crossed over her chest and bowed her head.

"As you wish Master." Her eyes opened tinged with an odd rust red color before fading back into their normal brown hue.

Kikyo proceeded to walk out of the clearing heading back to the human transformed hanyou. Yes she would have all she desired… and so much more… she would make sure of it. _No one will stand in my way._ A devilish smirk turned the corner of her lips as a haughty laugh resonated in her chest.

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story! Please read and review! Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer! ^_^**

**DK109**


	5. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha an Co.**

**Chapter 5: Inevitable **

Darkness and light one cannot survive without the other, yet both violently fight for dominance. Forever a struggle between good and evil the balance must be maintained or the world will fall to its own demise.

She was the light that he needed to conquer, to dominate, to possess. He would have her and together he would create a world in which he could dominate. His word would be law. His power would be unimaginable, limitless, untamed and his to control. The world would be a plaything in his hands. She would help him do it willingly or not.

Darkness filled Kagomes dreams there were so many faces, voices. Pleas for mercy and forgiveness echoed throughout her mind. She felt herself tearing apart in all different directions. The fabric of her mind was beginning to tear, seams becoming unstitched. That's when she felt it. A strong warmth gripped her entire soul, a linked connection to something else, something unexplainable. Automatically the threads began to weave together, tighter and stronger than ever.

The feeling of love enveloped her spirit the feeling was hot and raw. The feeling was foreign to her the energy was untamed and wild. The darkness in her mind began to ebb as a symbol was becoming clearer in her mind with each passing moment. The moon… a crescent moon turned a brilliant gold became shrouded in a shimmering sliver light.

Darkness was beginning to build behind her. She had a choice, be consumed by the darkness or embrace the moonlight and strike the darkness down. How easy it would be to allow herself to fall, to rid herself of this pain, to slip into a never ending sleep, but the light called to her tugging at the very core of her being. The feeling was so strong not even she could deny it. She raised her hand to the light. Within an instant a silver light exploded from its source showering her in its protective embrace.

Darkness surrounded her, only the veil of light shielded her from the impending doom. Sapphire eyes snapped open a pink light mingled with that of the silver to create a lustrous pearlescent hue. Extending her arms out in front of her the light burst out of her filling her mind with warmth and certainty, forcing the darkness back into the deepest recesses of her mind.

Kagome began to wake even though there was not much sunlight. It almost felt as if she was home in her own bed. Groggily she cracked an eye open only to close it once more. There were voices in the background that her hazy mind still could not register. Her exhausted body refused to move. It felt almost like an "I don't wanna go to school" feeling. She just wanted to go back to sleep… sweet sleep. The warm and tranquil feeling replaced that of her sadness and anguish, which had ultimately woken her.

There was something important that was going on but she just couldn't get her body to respond to the commands of her mind. The whispers of voices were beginning to become clearer as she fully opened her eyes and reluctantly turned onto her back.

"I fear there is more to this story than you know my Lord." The voice was old and wise, a voice of someone who had seen great and terrible things in their life time.

"While the story I am about to tell is eons old, I would suggest you take it to heart… Lord Sesshomaru." The old man took a deep breath leaning back in his chair allowing his eyes to glaze over as he began the recollection of his tale.

Many do not know the full tale of the Shikon jewel; in fact it was originally formed from one of the most powers in nature, love, and the hope that it would one day be completely fulfilled. It was said that one of the great four lords of the time had found his soul mate. It was a connection so strong not even death itself could sever the bond between them.

She herself was no ordinary woman, with beauty beyond that of any natural kind. She possessed raven black hair, dark as the moonless night that would shimmer in the sun as bright as the sunlight itself. Her eyes were as deep and turbulent as the mighty ocean. She lived a life of lies and ultimately betrayal. Because of her unnatural beauty many sought to possess her, while others were jealous and wanted to exploit her. She lived amongst humans who tried to hide her beauty and use her as a mere house maid. She grew up never having known who her parents were or even who she was. She never knew what love or affection truly was. Only the snide and crude remarks that were made let her know she existed at all.

She had been renamed Mikazuki since she had been found on the night of the new moon. That fateful day started out just like any other as she performed her daily chores for the family she was serving. Mikazuki was gathering fruits and berries in the forest completely oblivious to all around her. Filling her small basket she had begun to head back to her small village only when she lifted her eyes from the fruit her eyes locked onto an ethereal figure across the clearing. It was nothing short of what she would have described as an Angel on Earth.

The attraction was instantaneous like a lightning strike. His eyes locked with hers feeling the undeniable tug on his soul. His eyes was a brilliant turquoise with rings of burnt amber outlining the edges of his iris, hair as fair as hers was dark pulled back into a warriors knot on the top of his head. In a brief moment of silence they merely gazed into each other's eyes.

Wordlessly he extended his fingers towards her a gentle expression gracing his stunning features. The sun shimmered off of his pale skin as the wind lightly ruffled their hair. The basket slipped from her fingers. Timidly she reached out placing her fingers into his porcelain palm. Wrapping his fingers around hers a smile turned the corner of her lips. A bond so powerful formed it was said to have altered the very fabric of time and space.

They had begun to see each other in secret for several months learning things about one another. Her heart would break every time they had to part and she had to head back to the life of psychological and physical abuse. Her outings had become more and more frequent earning her lashings every time she had returned in an untimely manner.

She allowed this to happen as long as she could see him, just spend a few minutes with him. He had no formal name for many people called him by many names. Mikazuki would just refer to him as her Angel. After a while it just became physically unbearable to be away from one another. Mikazuki had decided to leave with her Angel, when the jealousy and rage of the people in her village refused to allow her to go with this demon. If the villagers could not have her all to themselves neither would they allow him to have her.

Her Angel had always been feared or respected, yet fear had always been the typical for those who did not know any better. When she did not meet him, he went to her. Something was wrong and as he approached the village. He was met with hostile threats with swords and bows raised. They had retrained her keeping her as their prisoner. The normally stoic peaceful nature of the Angel slowly began to change as his demeanor began to turn to anger and then rage.

Turquoise eyes began to glow a dark gold and slowly crimson lines began to creep into the edges of his vision. No one would keep her away from him, not when she wanted to be with him. Men stood ready to stand up against him which he blatantly ignored until one had attacked him. He heard a shrill scream in the background watching his love struggled to free herself of her restraints. A man held the edge of a sword to the front of her delicate neck. A feral snarl rumbled through his chest running towards her. Her terrified blue eyes looked deep into his soul. Shaking her head tears falling down her face she pushed and thrashed to get free.

"No! It's a trap!" Blood began to leak down the edge of the sword as she struggled to escape even when it caused her own injuries.

He paid no heed to her to her words his mind only focused on her and her safety. Archers had appeared on the tops of the roofs letting their arrows fly. The Angel had managed to dodge and avoid all of the arrows with ease. As he reached striking distance of Mikazuki's captor he felt the penetration of a poisoned arrow pierce through his beating heart. As he sank to his knees clutching his chest Mikazuki screamed in terror watching her beloved fall.

Men began to close in on him preparing to deliver the fatal blow. He tore through the first line of men only to be struck down. She had managed to get loose by some miracle and ran into the crowed square forcing people out of her way. She fell to her knees practically on top of him shielding him with her own body. Her eyes shut tightly awaiting the end to come when a pink hue enveloped her entire being tears streaming down the contours of her face. A sudden wave of raw power thrust through the entire community leaving her and her Angel the only ones untouched by its power in the center of the square.

"I'm so sorry… I tried… I… I failed you…" His hand gently rose to touch her face pulling her down to him gently placing his first kiss on her lips.

"Fail…? That is not something you could achieve. This will not be the last time I will see you." Blood began to run down the corner of his lips eyes turning to dark amber.

"The next time we meet… is the time we will be together." The light slowly was beginning to fade from his eyes as he held his delicate hand against her cheek.

Her tears steadily flowed and dropped onto his chest. Heavy sobs began to shake her chest as she watched him slowly lay back on her lap.

"You… you can't leave me… not now. It's too soon… we are supposed to be together." She shook her head her raven hair spilling over her shoulders nimble fingers clutching into the fabric of his shirt.

"I will… always be… with you…" His voice was hoarse and his hand slipped down from her cheek and with a small smile on his lips began to slip away from her.

Her heart cracked and tore into two pieces. An aqua aura surrounded her and her slain lover as she cried out her broken heart. It was her broken heart that had reached out to him. Her soul was torn from her body and in a split second merged with half of his.

The immense power condensed and formed what is now known as the Shikon jewel. The jewel contained half her soul as well as half of his. The other halves would be reborn anew allowing them the chance to be together again. Ever since that fateful night the jewel has been protected and the story of the tragic end of their love was passed on for generations to come.

It was said that the jewel would return the power it had been forged by and only return what had it had taken when it found the identical soul that was reborn again. Then and only then would it return what was taken, and give Mikazuki the chance to be reunited with her fallen Angel.

The old man concluded his story with a slight nod of his head. He glanced up to Sesshomaru to search for some sort of emotion.

"The jewel is said to contain the powers of both the powerful woman and that of her lover. It is rumored that it can grant great spectacular miracles to those who wield its power." An aged look took over his wise face as he spoke.

"If I am not mistaken my Lord the jewel has disappeared after its completion… did it not?" He did not receive his response from Sesshomaru but from Kagome who was now sitting up in her bed tears streaming down her face.

"It is gone…" She whispered.

There were tears streaming down her face. She had listened to the entire story feeling her heart clench tightly in her chest. _It couldn't be true… could it?_ She saw Sesshomaru stand and come over to her bed side gently sitting beside her. Her blue eyes looked up into his searching needing an answer. They had established a bond almost instantly when they had been alone… but that didn't mean they were fated to be together for centuries did it? Sesshomaru placed his hand on her face lightly tucking her hair behind her ear.

The old man had never seen even the slightest hint of affection from his Lord much less towards a human.

"Is there anything else I need to know Sensei?" Sesshomaru never released her gaze as he spoke to the elder behind him.

His teacher closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"There will be great peril before the two of you. If you can protect each other and believe that neither will give up, you will eventually reach your utopia." He nodded his head and stood to leave.

"You are free to stay as long as you need." With that he left the room allowing them to be alone.

Kagome nuzzled into his hand like an affectionate cat. Leaning down to her Sesshomaru captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Whatever doubt he had in his mind was immediately dismissed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down further. They slowly ended their passionate kiss only to gaze into each other's eyes.

"We cannot stay here much longer… the longer we stay the easier we will make it for them to find us." Sesshomaru softly trailed his nose down the side of her cheek.

Kagome nodded softly and with a heavy sigh pulled on Sesshomarus shoulders pulling him further onto the down feather comforter. She crawled into his arms resting her head in the curve of his neck holding onto him. She had been through so much in the past few days and she knew it was only the beginning.

They had spent two more additional days with his teacher trying to gather as much information as they could before they set off once more. Little by little they began to speak more and Kagome would share her true past… future with Sesshomaru. She told him all about her life before embarking on the quest to complete the Shikon jewel. In return Sesshomaru began to open up to her telling her details of what his life was actually like and how he had become who he was today.

Even after a few days Kagome felt as though she had been with him for as long as she could remember. His presence merely warmed her heart letting her know that there was still something in her life that was going right. They had decided to make camp near a hot spring. Kagome looked up at the brilliant night sky the moon was nearly half full. She couldn't remember the last time she had gazed at the moon like this. Every time she saw it she saw his face… Sesshomaru. Her heart beat sped up at the mere thought of him. She had convinced him to bathe first after much reassurance that everything was alright. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

She had been thinking about it for a while, the last time they were together and he had stopped his advances on her when she asked him to. There was no more denying that she belonged to him. She had never done anything else other then the experience she had with him. A raging blush crossed her face as she buried her face in her arms. What if she wasn't good at it…? She wanted nothing more than to please him… to make him feel how she felt every time she thought of him. With a sudden burst of courage Kagome stood walking down towards the hot spring, to what was destined to be.

**I had originally planned to include the next part but that will just have to wait until the next chapter! Let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**P.S I hope I made the spacing a little better and easier to read!**

**DK109**


	6. United for a Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

********* WARNING EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE***********

*********WILL BE MARKED AT START AND END***********

**Chapter 6: United for a Moment**

The night was crisp with a warm summer breeze filtering throughout the starlit field. Light footsteps were muffled by the grass beneath her feet. The grass was damp and clung to her skin as she walked. Clutching her towel protectively against her chest she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from going wild.

Kagome walked faster and then slower each time she thought about what was soon to be. A wild blush tinted her flushed cheeks becoming more and more nervous with every step she took. Her blue eyes scanned the area seeing the veil of steam rise not too much further away from her current position. The outline of a figure appeared as the steam began to give way. The moment she laid eyes on him her doubt was gone.

Heartbeat increasing to a dangerous level she did all she could to not run and throw herself into his welcoming arms. Kagome became more confident with every step she took… for every step she took brought her closer to him.

Sesshomaru had sensed her presence the moment she decided to leave their camp. He could feel her conflicted emotions, from happiness to arousal, to uneasiness, and finally to confidence. He could not put his feelings into words to describe how he felt about her. Yet he knew they had been somehow connected through time. Pulling his hair back he slowly turned to see her standing at the edge of the spring holding a cloth around her body as her only covering. Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to wander over her body and to finally connect with her gaze. A ghost of a smile turned the corner of his lips as he slowly extended a hand out to her.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she caught the sight of Sesshomaru as the water lapped at waist. The heat and the steam surrounding him gave him an ethereal appearance… the only thing missing were wings… brilliantly white Angel wings. The moon illuminated the water with just enough of a shimmer to seem almost unnatural. She watched as he slowly raised and extended his hand out to her. In that moment there was only him and her.

Kagomes grip on her towel loosened automatically allowing it to slip over the supple curves of her body. No longer modest, no longer doubting she stepped into the water. She walked until she was only a few feet away from him. Shyly tucking her raven black hair behind her ear she extended her hand to him slowly placing it into his. Eyes interlocked he deliberately pulled her closer to him as he raised her hand to his lips.

"You came…" Sesshomaru whispered placing a chaste kiss on the bridge of her knuckles.

Breath caught in her throat, she was beginning to feel a bit faint as her legs began to give way.

"I… couldn't… didn't want to be away… I just thought…" Kagomes stuttered unable to coordinate her mind and her mouth at the same time.

Sesshomaru tenderly traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb all but silencing anything else she had to say. Wrapping her in his protective arms he nimbly tugged on the bottom of her ear.

"Be mine… Kagome…" His voice was thick with passion as he trailed the tip of his tongue over the edge of her ear.

If he had not been supporting her weight she would have crumbled to the floor as any resolve she had left shattered, leaving her in the moment showing the voice of reason to the door and allowing instinct to fully consume her. The calm of her blue eyes began to churn like that of the rhythmic ocean. Hands clinging to his shoulders she pressed her face closer to his. She had been his from the moment her body willingly and unexpectedly healed him.

"Unconsciously, I have already chosen you…I belong to you as you belong to me in my heart and soul…" She swallowed thickly trying to turn her jumbled words into coherent statements.

"Take me and make me yours Sesshomaru… body, mind, and soul." Kagome pulled away from her demonic lover to gaze into his eyes seeing the same passion she felt reflected back from his.

Sesshomarus heart floated in his chest for the first time since before he could remember. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he wanted this, wanted her. He would have her completely for as long as time would allow.

Crushing her lithe form to his, his lips met hers in a fiery tango. Kagome answered him back with just as much fury, hands roughly grabbing at his hair trying to pull them even closer together. Tongues touching, teasing, dominating one another until it became painfully evident as they momentarily parted for much needed air.

Sesshomaru slid his hands down the supple curves of her breasts down to the swell of her butt effortlessly lifting her entire body to wrap around his. Kagome gasped loudly from their intimate contact as she boldly pulled his head to the side.

"Gently… " Her words were heated against the tender flesh of his inhuman ear.

*****Start*** (Don't read if you don't like)**

Allowing her moist pink tongue to part between her lips she grazed the side of his ear, followed by a set of teeth tugging sweetly, seductively. Her nails began to draw lazy circles around his shoulders. Mouth moving away from the delicate edge of his ear, she pressed sweet open mouthed kisses down the strong curve of his neck down to the junction at his shoulder.

Sesshomarus growled deeply with burning need and desire. She was driving his senses wild clouding his mind in a thick haze of passion. Each time her soft lips made contact with his skin caused his heartbeat to pound in his chest. His arousal was begging to be released dripping with his very essence.

Before she could even register what happened, they were out of the water lying on the cool grass at the bank of the spring. Sesshomaru positioned himself above and just slightly beside her. Taking in all her beauty that lay before him his breath caught in his throat. Momentarily speechless he found himself just staring into her eyes.

Kagomes hands rose to his chest smoothing over the taught muscles beneath her palms. He was incredibly strong hard and as sound as steel. His body radiated heat down to her which only caused to intensify their situation. Her eyes traveled further down his perfectly formed body. Wide eyes met the very well endowed arousal that throbbed between her legs. For an instant, the feeling of uneasiness enveloped her as she looked back up into Sesshomarus eyes.

A prideful smirk crossed his strong features, he had been blessed with many things and this was also one of those many 'things'. He was caught out of his musings as he felt smooth teasing fingers tentatively brush the head of his arousal. Tonight he would allow her to explore… but she would learn what caused him ecstasy and he would show her pleasure unlike anything she would have ever experienced.

Kagomes curiosity began to win out as she timidly brushed her fingers over the extremely sensitive appendage. _Soft…_ Gliding her fingers down the full extent of the shaft she wrapped her hand completely around, which earned her a strangled moan and a slight buck of his hips into her grasp. Sesshomaru buried his face into her neck as his breathing became heavier and more erratic.

Sesshomarus claws tilled the earth beneath his hands fighting to hold onto the small sliver of control he still held onto. His golden eyes began to turn darker almost a copper color flecked with bright spots of crimson red. She was testing just how far she could push him until he broke. He wanted nothing more than to completely dominate her pin her beneath him and ravage her body like it was begging to be taken. Her scent and her delicate body were the only things that helped him to hold for as long as he had.

"Kagome…" He moaned pushing his hips into her hand again and again feeling the coil in the pit of his stomach begin to twist and tighten almost unbearably so.

A thick substance began to leak and pulse from his aching arousal to coat her fingers. Kagome slowly removed her hand causing a small whimper to escape his lips. Dark eyes met her own only this time it was her turn to cry out in unexpected pleasure.

"Two can play this game…" A husky voice echoed in her ear as she felt a hand begin to knead and toy with her breast gently pinching the rosy bud between his fingers eliciting her to arch her back into his ministrations.

His fangs playfully pinched at her skin where she would soon bear his mark when they would completely give into each other and become one. As one hand supported his weight above her body the other teasingly explored the sweet crevices of her untouched body, just as she had done to him he lightly trailed his claws down her mid section to the source of her heat. Being extremely careful to mind his sharp claws he delved into the dark curls of her womanhood sensing a sharp spike in her arousal.

Slowly he inserted a slender digit into her liquid heat feeling her tight walls constrict around his finger. His head fell, a shiver running down the length of his spine imagining the tight heat of her wrapping around his ultra sensitive arousal. Slowly he began to push further and further inside of her body before pulling out and pushing in again in agonizing slowness. Sesshomaru could feel the dull edges of her nails griping at his skin as she bit down on her lip to keep from completely crying out from his touches.

The feeling was foreign to her body, and yet it was a touch her body craved for with every passing moment. Mirroring his earlier movements she lifted her hips wanting more of him… more of his touches… she just NEEDED more. Squirming under his touch she silently begged him, for what she could only imagine.

"Please…! Please I want… I need more!" Her mouth fell open as she felt a second finger follow the first into her body.

Suddenly wetness pooled in Sesshomarus hand as he allowed his fingers to fall from her dripping body. Bringing his fingers to his mouth his tongue consumed her essence. He wanted her body to be as prepared as possible for what was about to happen next. Within a split second she felt her legs lifted over his shoulders her arms falling above her head. Kagomes eyes slowly shut feeling his lips on the inside of her thigh.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as a feral uncontrollable moan was torn from her lips as something wet and strong flicked against her clit. Her hands grabbed into her own hair unable to contain the sounds that were wretched forth from her. Sesshomaru held her legs in place with ease even through her tormented struggles of pleasure. He carefully parted the folds of her flesh allowing his tongue the privilege to taste her completely.

His rough tongue stroked her clit over and over again eliciting strangled moans and screams of pleasure from her small form. A smug smile curved the corners of his lips before sliding his tongue completely inside of her body. Sesshomarus own arousal pulsed and quivered with needed release.

On the brink of her completion she felt the heat of his tantalizing mouth move away. A cry of helpless need fell from her lips pulling roughly on his shoulders. She could feel it… so close… just a little more… _Please… oh please…_ her mind begged and pleaded over and over again. Yet her mouth could not form words only partial sounds.

Sesshomaru tenderly pressed their lips together once more pulling her legs down to settle on either side of his body. Kagome instantly wrapped her legs around his body feeling the tip of Sesshomaru graze the opening of her own arousal. He pushed forward only slightly allowing the tip to part the folds of her skin as he looked into her eyes.

"Take me… Sesshomaru…" His lips gently caressed hers as she spoke.

"You are mine… Kagome…" Sesshomaru slowly pushed forward completely sheathing himself inside of her body.

The scent of blood and the loss of her purity filled his senses. His scent began to mingle and change hers. Sesshomaru softly kissed her knowing the amount of pain her body was experiencing as it tried to accommodate his size as quickly as it could.

Pain was instant as he pushed himself completely inside of her body, only this pain seemed to erase all of the other pain she had ever suffered in her life. She felt almost complete with him inside of her. As quickly as the pain came it receded only to be replaced with the same intense pleasure she had been experiencing before. Kagome slightly adjusted herself wrapping her legs more securely around his waist she gently nuzzled him under his chin showing complete submission to him.

Sesshomaru growled so deeply his chest began to vibrate slightly as he slowly pushed even further into her body before pulling almost completely out of her body. Kagome whimpered tightening her legs around him afraid he would stop she felt him push back inside of her body. With a moan of pleasure to reassure his movements he began a steady rhythm inside of her body.

Kagome clenched her walls around his thick arousal dragging a stifled grunt out of her lover. Sesshomaru roughly slammed himself into her body the last of his resolve shattering with it. His lips roughly claimed hers in a possessive kiss as a hand assaulted her breast between them. Abruptly he ended their kiss hand fisting into her dark tresses yanking her head back as his mouth began to suck and bite at her sensitive skin.

Kagome could no longer contain the sounds that came out of her feeling the hard length enter her body over and over and over again driving her into the ground. The knot in her stomach wound tighter and tighter until it could tighten no more.

Sesshomaru could feel his release coming quickly… too quickly. He had never experienced anything like this. Every sound, every touch was pushing him closer and closer to his peak. He drove himself harder and faster into her body until the spring snapped.

Kagome cried out in pure ecstasy screaming out his name as she threw her head back as her orgasm consumed her. Sesshomaru howled his movements becoming erratic as his lower half quivered and with one last thrust he forced his arousal as deep as her body would allow. Eyes blinded by a crimson curtain he plunged his fangs into the junction of her neck in the midst of their passion filled cries. Sesshomaru shook as the last of seed spilled into her body.

*****End*****

The instant his fangs penetrated her skin her eyes became glassy as her body rode out the waves of intense pleasure her soul became completely whole. They remained wrapped in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Sesshomaru gingerly grazed his tongue over the puncture marks on her neck. Two identical crimson Red Crescent moons stood out on her neck. It would heal over and become permanent in a few days time. Once his mark was permanently sealed onto her body their souls would unite, creating an inseparable bond between the mated pair.

After a long while of just laying together, Sesshomaru slowly unwrapped himself from his mate, gently he ran the back of his fingers against the side of her cheek. Kagome smiled happily at Sesshomaru leaning more into his touch. Sesshomaru had pulled on his silk pants holding her clothes in his hand. She tried to move only to find her body unable to respond to her body's request. Finally able to get herself into a sitting position, she watched as Sesshomaru bent down to her scooping her naked body up into his arms.

Without warning Sesshomaru fell to his knees a cry of agony echoed throughout the clearing. Sesshomaru slowly released Kagome as he gripped at his chest. Kagome forced herself to kneel in front of him; her hands instantly flew to her mouth eyes wide as terror instantly filled her eyes. An arrow had lodged itself into his back between his shoulder blades and was now protruding from his flesh. Kagome had not a moment to spare as she was harshly grabbed by the back of her neck lifting her off of the ground. Sesshomaru reached at his back tearing at the arrow pulling it from his flesh with a sickening rip of flesh. Eyes blood red, fangs elongated, he would not allow anyone to touch his mate in such a manner. His claws flexed all but pushing the pain of his wound from his mind.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomarus voice boomed throughout the clearing as he lunged at his brother.

Kagome struggled in Inuyashas grasp managing to wriggle her way out of his grip just before Sesshomarus claws met Inuyashas stomach. She quickly made her way over to her clothing only managing to wrap Sesshomarus shirt around her body only to witness Inuyasha knock Sesshomaru off of him. She looked around…. _She_ had to be here as well.

Inuyasha dodged Sesshomarus relentless attacks until he was knocked half way across the clearing. Sesshomaru stood poised ready for the next attack as his demonic reflexes twisted his body to catch the dead mikos arrow out of the air. He would not allow her to sneak up on him again. The usual crackle of the arrows purifying energy now seemed to have no effect at all on his body. Just as he had caught the arrow Inuyasha had rushed at Kagome picking her up with ease.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed just before Inuyasha whirled around to see Sesshomaru upon him within a split second.

A wicked smirk crossed the hanyous face as he suddenly slashed the mark on Kagomes neck. Kagomes eyes snapped open as a scream of uncontained agony tore through her body. Sesshomaru howled as he was instantly brought to his knees as the searing pain his mate felt rippled through his body. Even though their bond was so new, it was exceptionally strong. Sesshomaru struggled to get to his feet only to see the edges of his vision begin to haze.

Kikyo notched an arrow on her bow pointed directly at Sesshomarus heart when she fell to her knees the moment Inuyasha destroyed the mating mark. Because she harbored a portion of the mikos soul she could feel it the moment Kagomes soul was being forced to separate from Sesshomarus. Her eyes narrowed but as Inuyasha approached she knew neither was in any shape to finish off the youkai Lord.

Sesshomaru forced himself to his feet as he drew tokijin ready to battle, when they vanished, taking Kagome with them. His eyes narrowed his lip twitching slightly as he bared his fangs slashing the air with his sword.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomarus enraged voice could be heard for miles around.

He would find her and he WOULD destroy them once and for all. They would pay for what they had done. He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands would make sure of it!

**I know you guys will probably hate me for this but it's all part of the story! Reviews make me write faster… the more reviews the faster I will update!**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DK109**


	7. Nonexplicit United for a Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**This is the censored version of chapter 6 for those who do not want to or cannot read the full version. This is so you can follow along better! **

**Chapter 6: United for a Moment**

The night was crisp with a warm summer breeze filtering throughout the starlit field. Light footsteps were muffled by the grass beneath her feet. The grass was damp and clung to her skin as she walked. Clutching her towel protectively against her chest she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from going wild.

Kagome walked faster and then slower each time she thought about what was soon to be. A wild blush tinted her flushed cheeks becoming more and more nervous with every step she took. Her blue eyes scanned the area seeing the veil of steam rise not too much further away from her current position. The outline of a figure appeared as the steam began to give way. The moment she laid eyes on him her doubt was gone.

Heartbeat increasing to a dangerous level she did all she could to not run and throw herself into his welcoming arms. Kagome became more confident with every step she took… for every step she took brought her closer to him.

Sesshomaru had sensed her presence the moment she decided to leave their camp. He could feel her conflicted emotions, from happiness to arousal, to uneasiness, and finally to confidence. He could not put his feelings into words to describe how he felt about her. Yet he knew they had been somehow connected through time. Pulling his hair back he slowly turned to see her standing at the edge of the spring holding a cloth around her body as her only covering. Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to wander over her body and to finally connect with her gaze. A ghost of a smile turned the corner of his lips as he slowly extended a hand out to her.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she caught the sight of Sesshomaru as the water lapped at waist. The heat and the steam surrounding him gave him an ethereal appearance… the only thing missing were wings… brilliantly white Angel wings. The moon illuminated the water with just enough of a shimmer to seem almost unnatural. She watched as he slowly raised and extended his hand out to her. In that moment there was only him and her.

Kagomes grip on her towel loosened automatically allowing it to slip over the supple curves of her body. No longer modest, no longer doubting she stepped into the water. She walked until she was only a few feet away from him. Shyly tucking her raven black hair behind her ear she extended her hand to him slowly placing it into his. Eyes interlocked he deliberately pulled her closer to him as he raised her hand to his lips.

"You came…" Sesshomaru whispered placing a chaste kiss on the bridge of her knuckles.

Breath caught in her throat, she was beginning to feel a bit faint as her legs began to give way.

"I… couldn't… didn't want to be away… I just thought…" Kagomes stuttered unable to coordinate her mind and her mouth at the same time.

Sesshomaru tenderly traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb all but silencing anything else she had to say. Wrapping her in his protective arms he nimbly tugged on the bottom of her ear.

"Be mine… Kagome…" His voice was thick with passion as he trailed the tip of his tongue over the edge of her ear.

If he had not been supporting her weight she would have crumbled to the floor as any resolve she had left shattered, leaving her in the moment showing the voice of reason to the door and allowing instinct to fully consume her. The calm of her blue eyes began to churn like that of the rhythmic ocean. Hands clinging to his shoulders she pressed her face closer to his. She had been his from the moment her body willingly and unexpectedly healed him.

"Unconsciously, I have already chosen you…I belong to you as you belong to me in my heart and soul…" She swallowed thickly trying to turn her jumbled words into coherent statements.

"Take me and make me yours Sesshomaru… body, mind, and soul." Kagome pulled away from her demonic lover to gaze into his eyes seeing the same passion she felt reflected back from his.

Sesshomarus heart floated in his chest for the first time since before he could remember. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he wanted this, wanted her. He would have her completely for as long as time would allow.

Crushing her lithe form to his, his lips met hers in a fiery tango. Kagome answered him back with just as much fury, hands roughly grabbing at his hair trying to pull them even closer together. Tongues touching, teasing, dominating one another until it became painfully evident as they momentarily parted for much needed air.

Sesshomaru slid his hands down the supple curves of her breasts down to the swell of her butt effortlessly lifting her entire body to wrap around his. Kagome gasped loudly from their intimate contact as she boldly pulled his head to the side.

"Gently… " Her words were heated against the tender flesh of his inhuman ear.

Completely united as one for the moment Sesshomaru would make their pairing final. He gently nuzzled the side of her neck smoothing her hair away.

The instant his fangs penetrated her skin her eyes became glassy as her body rode out the waves of intense pleasure her soul became completely whole. They remained wrapped in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Sesshomaru gingerly grazed his tongue over the puncture marks on her neck. Two identical crimson Red Crescent moons stood out on her neck. It would heal over and become permanent in a few days time. Once his mark was permanently sealed onto her body their souls would unite, creating an inseparable bond between the mated pair.

After a long while of just laying together, Sesshomaru slowly unwrapped himself from his mate, gently he ran the back of his fingers against the side of her cheek. Kagome smiled happily at Sesshomaru leaning more into his touch. Sesshomaru had pulled on his silk pants holding her clothes in his hand. She tried to move only to find her body unable to respond to her body's request. Finally able to get herself into a sitting position, she watched as Sesshomaru bent down to her scooping her naked body up into his arms.

Without warning Sesshomaru fell to his knees a cry of agony echoed throughout the clearing. Sesshomaru slowly released Kagome as he gripped at his chest. Kagome forced herself to kneel in front of him; her hands instantly flew to her mouth eyes wide as terror instantly filled her eyes. An arrow had lodged itself into his back between his shoulder blades and was now protruding from his flesh. Kagome had not a moment to spare as she was harshly grabbed by the back of her neck lifting her off of the ground. Sesshomaru reached at his back tearing at the arrow pulling it from his flesh with a sickening rip of flesh. Eyes blood red, fangs elongated, he would not allow anyone to touch his mate in such a manner. His claws flexed all but pushing the pain of his wound from his mind.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomarus voice boomed throughout the clearing as he lunged at his brother.

Kagome struggled in Inuyashas grasp managing to wriggle her way out of his grip just before Sesshomarus claws met Inuyashas stomach. She quickly made her way over to her clothing only managing to wrap Sesshomarus shirt around her body only to witness Inuyasha knock Sesshomaru off of him. She looked around…. _She_ had to be here as well.

Inuyasha dodged Sesshomarus relentless attacks until he was knocked half way across the clearing. Sesshomaru stood poised ready for the next attack as his demonic reflexes twisted his body to catch the dead mikos arrow out of the air. He would not allow her to sneak up on him again. The usual crackle of the arrows purifying energy now seemed to have no effect at all on his body. Just as he had caught the arrow Inuyasha had rushed at Kagome picking her up with ease.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed just before Inuyasha whirled around to see Sesshomaru upon him within a split second.

A wicked smirk crossed the hanyous face as he suddenly slashed the mark on Kagomes neck. Kagomes eyes snapped open as a scream of uncontained agony tore through her body. Sesshomaru howled as he was instantly brought to his knees as the searing pain his mate felt rippled through his body. Even though their bond was so new, it was exceptionally strong. Sesshomaru struggled to get to his feet only to see the edges of his vision begin to haze.

Kikyo notched an arrow on her bow pointed directly at Sesshomarus heart when she fell to her knees the moment Inuyasha destroyed the mating mark. Because she harbored a portion of the mikos soul she could feel it the moment Kagomes soul was being forced to separate from Sesshomarus. Her eyes narrowed but as Inuyasha approached she knew neither was in any shape to finish off the youkai Lord.

Sesshomaru forced himself to his feet as he drew tokijin ready to battle, when they vanished, taking Kagome with them. His eyes narrowed his lip twitching slightly as he bared his fangs slashing the air with his sword.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomarus enraged voice could be heard for miles around.

He would find her and he WOULD destroy them once and for all. They would pay for what they had done. He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands would make sure of it!

**I know you guys will probably hate me for this but it's all part of the story! Reviews make me write faster… the more reviews the faster I will update!**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DK109**


	8. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Chapter 7: Broken Dreams**

Darkness… the lack of light or evil personified. Light… beautifully illuminated and the representation of good. Lines were becoming blurred; those who were supposed to be on the side of good were falling into the dark. Who was considered dark began to step into the light. His unfaithfulness led to their seduction. To what was expected to be to what was destined to be. She was destined to be with him as he was destined to save her. Is history always bound to repeat itself, or can we truly look back and change things the second time around. He was unsure, but he would be damned if he didn't try.

Sesshomaru would find her, he would set her free. Nothing in his life seemed to matter any longer, not his companions, and not his stature in his lands. _Inuyasha…_ He would tear him to pieces once he found him. Dark crimson eyes rose to the half moon in the sky, his ethereal figure illuminated by the iridescent beams of moonlight. Claws flexed in anticipation of the fight to come. He felt the wound on his back begin to heal at an absurdly fast rate.

"I will find you… Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered to the moon in determination.

Fighting the pain in his chest from their broken bond he focused all of his energy to his senses. Eyes slid closed as he breathed in the air around him. A touch of his mates broken spirit constricted around his soul… searching, listening.

Pain was instant as his eyes flew open pupils dilated, and just like the breeze, he was gone.

Her eyes flew open as pain enveloped her body. It was blindingly bright all around her and yet there was nothing around her, a bright nothingness. Kagomes body ached all over inside and out. She tried to move her hands and feet only to find she was bound with her hands pinned down by at an angle from her body legs slightly spread apart. Gently flexing her fingers and toes she grimaced feeling the deep wounds in her neck.

Tears began to leak from her eyes feeling an odd throb in her chest as her incomplete soul ached from being ripped so suddenly from the soul of her mate. _Sesshomaru_… She could only pray that he was alright. As much as she wanted him to come for her she silently wished he would just forget about her. He would be safer for him if only she was sacrificed. After all she was the one they wanted not him. Why did he have to be punished at her expense?

A haughty laughter filled the air around her, even though she could not see through the light she could hear the laughter coming from behind her slowly moving closer and closer to her. The light began to dim as she realized mirrors were being turned slightly deflecting the light elsewhere in the hellish hole. Kagome weakly tugged at her restraints only to find she could barely move to get comfortable.

"Struggle if you must but know the more you struggle the more your strength will be absorbed until there is nothing left." Kikyo walked into the edge of her vision fingers gingerly stroking the side of one of the very large mirrors.

"I will soon take back what belongs to me… and he can have what is left of you…" An evil smile touched her lips as she walked circles around the room.

Kagome could only stare at her unsure of what she was talking about.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you!" Kagome all but shouted feeling her body pulse as some of the energy was sapped from her body.

Kikyos eyes gazed up at the moon with anticipation.

"My soul cannot be complete without the part you have stolen from me through the passage of time…" Bowing her head a sadistic laugh echoed off the many surfaces in the room.

"HE wishes to extract the jewel from your soul. In half a week's time when the moon shines full for the second time in a month I shall have what I desire. You should have left when you were granted the chance girl." Kikyo lifted her hand fingers outstretched towards the moon light as she curled her fingers as if grasping the rays of moonlight itself.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, what did the occurrence of a blue moon have to do with her soul? The jewel…? Had it truly merged with her soul once she found Sesshomaru? There were so many questions and she lacked the strength to voice anything else. Even simply breathing was beginning to become a labor intensive task.

"Why does Inuyasha want the jewel…?" Kagome managed to rasp head falling against the stone slab she was connected to.

That laughter... once again filled the room as if purely entertained.

"Inuyasha… he belongs to me… he will obey my every command and serve me and me alone." Walking out of the moonlight and into the shadows she spoke.

"He believes once the piece of my soul is returned that you and I will be one and he will have what he has always wanted. No longer having to choose the living or the dead he will be able to live his life happily with those he fell in love with."

Kagomes gave a defeated smile clenching her fingers against her restraints.

"Except I will not survive and you will have exactly what you want…" Kagome finished her statement for her.

Kikyo smirked walking to within inches of her.

"Once the soul is broken it makes it so easy to force it from its host, and once the soul is removed it can be returned if the original host survives, but if the host is destroyed than it will merge permanently with that of its captor." Kikyo watched as silent tears streamed down Kagomes face not an ounce of compassion touched her.

"It's a shame really… that you had to drag Sesshomaru into this… again… I suppose history has no choice but to repeat itself. Just like centuries ago I will make sure he is disposed of. I will not risk losing everything I have worked so hard to put into place! With that little charade of yours last night you nearly ruined everything!" She gripped Kagomes chin between her fingers forcing them to lock eyes, dirty brown with ocean blue.

"The bonding of soul mates is strong… but the bond of souls that have transcended time to find their soul mates is nearly unbreakable. Thankfully Inuyasha remedied that…" Her fingers touched the slashes that tore across Kagomes neck.

Kagome wretched her chin from her grip biting down on the flesh of Kikyos dead hand only to have that hand seize her neck in a deadly embrace. Kagome tried to gasp to thrash, anything to get out of her hold before she was suddenly released. Kagomes turbulent eyes narrowed.

"Leave Sesshomaru out of this… I'm the one you wanted!" Her voice was almost a plea of desperation.

"And deny Inuyasha the satisfaction of slaying his brother for stealing his beloved away from him…?" A sinister look crossed her face as she walked across the room.

"I think not… and if he should fail than I will finish it for him. In the mean time the light will keep you from summoning any type of powers the jewel has granted you and you will be hidden here until I am ready for you." With those last words Kikyos figure vanished leaving a very disturbed Kagome to wallow in the abundance of information that was hanging in the air.

He waited patiently. His prey would come… he had no doubt about it. _Sesshomaru… you will pay for this…_ Inuyashas mind was caught in a war of its own in anticipation of their final battle. Looking down at his blood stained claws his lip began to twitch as a touch of a snarl graced his face fangs elongating at the mere memory. _HE _touched her _MARKED HER… SHE is mine… he will pay with his life…_ Prolonged thoughts of darkness ruled his mind. _Sesshomaru will never touch her again!_ Hidden in the thick branches of the canopy above Inuyasha could sense HIM and he was moving fast.

Sesshomaru moved at an insane pace just before suddenly coming to a halt. Her blood filled his nose followed by the repulsive stench of his half breed brother. Sesshomarus senses were heightened and fluidly he drew his demonic sword. The blade sizzled with blue energy as it was unsheathed. Inuyasha would take him to Kagome… if not _then he will perish._ Feet grounded slightly spread apart, he waited for his attacker to make his move. Sesshomaru knew his brother… better than Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha sat perched on a branch hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga as every muscle in his body begged to be released and allow his wrath to rain down upon his enemy. The bastard was just standing there just out of his reach. His mind began to race through all of the past events and his anger began to spike when he saw as Sesshomarus eyes saw right through the dense foliage and right at him. Seething with anger Inuyasha leapt out of the protection of the trees transforming tetsusaiga in the process. Inuyasha was just about to slice through Sesshomaru when he was gone… His sword met nothing more than dirt. Inuyashas red tinged eyes darted all around the clearing and suddenly the hunter became the hunted.

Inuyasha was not the stealthy type in the least, he was loud and boisterous unable to contain his emotions even in battle. Sesshomaru would wait until he had his opening; he didn't have to wait long.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha roared as he swung his sword splintering the trees all around him.

Inuyasha instantly felt pain shoot down his back as Sesshomarus blade sliced diagonally down his back. He whipped around only to block the next attack. Their swords clashed and sparked in battle each fighting for their lives. Inuyasha clipped Sesshomarus left shoulder watching as blood began to seep out of the wound. Sesshomaru unceremoniously tore the rest of his sleeve away and out of his way allowing him a better grip on his weapon. That's when Inuyasha noticed it…

Inuyasha knew there was something different about him… his arm… fully restored and nothing but a faint scar remained. Eyes wide as he barely deflected another deadly blow dealt from his opponent he jumped back before charging at him again. This time Inuyasha managed to knock Sesshomaru back and against one of the offending trees. Swords locked as faces peered between both struggling to gain the upper hand.

"How the fuck did you get your arm back?" Inuyasha growled as he roughly pushed Sesshomaru more into the tree.

The barest hint of a smirk graced Sesshomarus dangerous features as he braced himself against Inuyashas assault. Sesshomaru placed the bottom of his foot against the bark of the tree and savagely thrust Inuyasha off of his body and across their battlefield. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru lifted his regenerated hand curling his claws into his palm all the while never breaking eye contact with him.

"My _Mate_ healed me…" Suddenly rushing at Inuyasha his blade collided loudly with tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha staggered on his feet Sesshomarus voice ringing in his ears. _Mate… Kagome… Sesshomaru…_ He barely raised his sword in time to keep himself from being sliced and diced. Inuyashas anger began to rise only when Sesshomaru rotated his sword only to send a rusty tetsusaiga flying across the destroyed clearing. Inuyashas eyes widened feeling a hand seize his neck lifting him off the ground harshly cutting of his air supply.

Sesshomarus eyes bled crimson as he held Inuyasha in his deadly grasp. He watched as Inuyasha attempted to kick and claw at his wrist to wriggle his way out of Sesshomarus death grip.

"You will take me to her or you will die here you filthy half breed!" Sesshomarus voice was harsh and unforgiving.

Suddenly Inuyasha found himself dropped to the ground. Gasping desperately for air he found the pulsing demonic sword once again at his throat. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with the most incredulous look on his face.

"Keh… Since when did you start caring about humans so much Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha remained on the ground claws digging into the earth beneath his fingertips.

"If you think she is merely human hanyou than you truly are blind. Stand Inuyasha… do not test my patience…" Sesshomarus crimson eyes began to slowly fade back into their lustrous golden hue. Sesshomaru raised his sword watching Inuyasha stand from the ground.

"In three days time she will no longer be yours…" Inuyasha stood flexing his claws knuckles cracking in the process.

"She will be MINE!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru claws leaving wide gashes in his side.

Sesshomaru hissed and without hesitation thrust his sword through the back of Inuyashas hand pinning it to the ground. Ignoring the fresh wound in his side he stepped on Inuyashas back forcing him into the ground. Inuyasha howled in pain and agony from Sesshomarus sword. A hand reached down and seized the silver hair at the nape of Inuyashas neck roughly pulling upwards.

"I will kill you Inuyasha if you so much as place another hand on her… You may have destroyed my mark for the time being, but she has chosen me and will do so again. I will not allow anything to happen to her while I am still breathing." Sesshomaru torturously removed the steel blade from Inuyashas hand.

"If you will not take me to her than it is prudent that you perish…" Sesshomaru raised his sword above his head ready to deliver his final blow.

"I… I'll take you…" Inuyashas voice was a breathless whimper.

Inuyashas cringed teeth clenching together as he heard Sesshomarus blade slice through the air only to land right beside his face cutting a small slit in the side of his face. Sesshomaru bent down on one knee keeping his other foot planted firmly in the center of Inuyashas back as he bent his head down to Inuyashas blood spattered ear.

"You will show me the way… now… and I will know if you are attempting to lead me astray." With one last shove Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha onto his side.

Inuyasha clutched his injured hand to his chest whimpering like a puppy with an injured paw. Inuyasha bowed his head eyes over shadowed by his bangs as a dangerous grin spread across his face. Yes… he would take Sesshomaru to Kagome, and there Kikyo would be waiting for them. The process will be almost complete… there will be nothing Sesshomaru can do. He will lose her to me… and I will have Kagome and Kikyo. He would take care of Sesshomaru sooner than later.

Inuyasha walked in front of Sesshomaru before taking off in a sprint through the forest. Sesshomaru moved effortlessly through the dense foliage with not even a scratch. Inuyasha was shocked at Sesshomarus speed and grace. _Damn him…_ Inuyasha mentally cursed Sesshomaru.

It had been three days since Kagome had arrived at this strange place. She was treated worse than a dog; she was always bound with some type of barrier to disguise her scent and power from the outside world. She was barely fed and going to the bathroom was a challenge in and of itself. Left alone for hours on end her mind was beginning to play tricks on her. There was nothing to do but think and wait. She was waiting to die at the hands of Kikyo… and her mysterious _Master_.

Another day passed in the darkness of her chamber. That was the only thing that told her the time of day. She was shielded by earth during the day and blinded by light as the moon raised high in the sky. Kagome could feel herself starting to slip away; she could feel the hopelessness begin to fill her soul. Had Inuyasha successfully dealt the final blow to his brother? Did Sesshomaru manage to defeat Inuyasha? Sesshomaru was all that filled her thoughts, the only thing that kept her from completely falling.

Kagome knew there was only two days left until the moon was completely full. Her wounds had been dressed and had slowly but surely began to heal.

Kikyo knelt on one knee head bowed in submission.

"I have done all that you have asked… everything is in place and ready for you command my Master." Kikyos voice was solemn with a touch of darkness.

"You have done well… I should not have doubted your skill… but yet… Sesshomaru still lives… your mutt is bringing him here as we speak." The faceless voice was cold and vibrant with immense power.

"I will take care of him myself… he will not breach our walls. I will personally make sure of it." Kikyo crossed her fist over her heart as her head dropped down to the top of her knee.

Strong fingers seemed to appear out of nowhere as they tenderly wrapped around her chin lifting her head towards him. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail blue green eyes shimmered in the darkness.

Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to continue on even after covering well over 75 miles on foot. Their journey was awkwardly silent as Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked on Inuyasha expected him to turn and attack him at any moment. They had been traveling for two days now… if what Inuyasha had said was true than this would be her last night.

Inuyasha came to a sudden halt in front of a large stone structure. Its massive exterior extended well past the tree tops. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as Inuyasha turned back towards him.

"I will not let you have her Sesshomaru… If I can't have her… then no one can." Inuyasha wielded tetsusaiga allowing the rusty sword to transform into their fathers magnificent fang.

"Then you have chosen death Inuyasha… and I will NOT allow her to join you!" Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha only to suddenly jump back as an arrow sailed through the air striking the place where he would have been standing.

Even Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo slightly puzzled.

"Enough Inuyasha it is clear that you cannot follow simple orders… or is it that you lack the strength to defeat that lowly demon?" Kikyo let loose another arrow only to see Sesshomaru pluck it out of the air like a feather.

Her purifying energy no longer rejected Sesshomarus touch. Kikyos features flared in anger aiming two more arrows at Sesshomaru to no avail. Inuyasha swung his sword only to come in contact with Sesshomarus sword. Blow after brutal blow their swords clashed violently coming to a stalemate as Sesshomaru managed to dodge Kikyos arrows as well as push Inuyasha back.

The sun was beginning to set behind the hills and the faint outline of the full moon made its presence known. With one last arrow Kikyo lowered her bow.

"It is time Inuyasha…" Her voice was final as she began to disappear into the shear face of the boulder.

Sesshomaru leapt up only to have Inuyasha grab his ankle savagely yanking him out of the air. Inuyasha felt Sesshomarus fist connect with his face pure rage burned behind his eyes. Sesshomarus claws began to glow a sickening green with his acid poison. He ripped Inuyasha off of him tearing through his haori and pinned him to the ground. The smell of burning flesh filled the area as Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyashas sides.

"You cannot stop me!" Sesshomaru released his prey as Inuyasha began to fade in and out of consciousness from the blood loss and the infectious poison eating away at his skin.

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha knocked out in the clearing as he bounded up to the top of the step jagged face of the stone. A blinding light began to emit across the way followed by a scream of excruciating pain. His feet moved instantly towards her… to save his mate. _Kagome…_

**I know it seems a bit sad but give it time! Good things come to those who wait! Please read and review let me know what you think!**

**Next Chapter: Awakened  
**

**DK109**


	9. Awakened

**Sorry for the wait… had bit of a writer's block ^_^; but none the less let the story continue.**

**Just a warning this chapter is a little dark.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Chapter 8: Awakened**

Pain… is it physical… or a mental fabrication of one's thoughts? Does ones heart truly ache when the mind feels sadness? The human emotion of sadness and pain mingled together, is that was grief really is? She knew physical pain; she knew mental pain… but this… THIS was something more. Every nerve ending in her body began to tingle pricking her skin with millions of needles. Her body welled with searing her skin from the inside out. Dark edges began to creep in from the corners of her eyes. A scream seemed to echo from the farthest corners of the room. Mentally detached from her physical form Kagome saw herself… The screams were coming from her. Her body began to glow a brilliant white from the center of her chest.

Kagome felt herself thrust back into her body, back into the pain within an instant. No longer an innocent bystander to her own body, she felt her body begin to give way to the light. Vision becoming increasingly blurred she looked up one last time. Golden eyes tinged red met her suffering ocean blue. Even through the torturous physical pain a smile graced her lips as tears began to leak down the curves of her cheeks.

"You came… Sesshomaru…" Kagomes voice was nothing but a whisper as her eyes began to close. At least she got to see him… one… last… time.

Sesshomaru felt every hair on his skin prickle and stand on edge. His eyes were locked on her and as her gaze began to slip his beast was brutally thrashing to break free. As her eyes fully closed a blinding light filled the room bringing him down on one knee to brace himself against the immense power. The light began to fade and slowly died down to a small orb. It pulsed and swirled in a vibrant cerulean blue with a swirl of gold all within a pink tinged light. It was no larger than the original shikon jewel… only this time it was… changed.

Kikyo held the floating crystal within her palms. Her normally dead brown eyes turned almost an onyx black looked straight into Sesshomarus deadly gaze. A cruel smile curved the corners of her mouth as she raised the jewel to herself.

"With this… I will become whole again… I will possess the ultimate power to rule all that was taken from me!" Kikyos voice thundered throughout the room.

The jewel began to glow a vibrant blue and after a moment began to pulse sending out waves of purple in its wake. Something began to separate from the original jewel creating a separate purple jewel altogether. Her soul and his power the very sources that forged the jewel were being torn apart.

Kikyos eyes whipped behind her as she knelt down on one knee. She held the purple jewel close to her as she extended her hand out; the blue jewel resting within her palm.

"I have done as you have commanded… Master…" Her voice was loyal and triumphant.

Her head was bowed eyes lowered as she watched as a barefoot came into sight. Eyes blue as the sky appeared in the darkness as a hand seemed to materialize out of the darkness to take the orb out of Kikyos hand.

"I have given you the power you seek and in return I keep the portion of the soul that belongs to me." Kikyo began to look up only to hear a dark throaty chuckle resonate from the being in front of her.

"You have done just as I have asked…" The dark voice paused.

Kikyo instantly felt his hand touch the side of her face sliding into the thick tresses of her raven hair.

"Yet you are a foolish woman…" His hand viciously grabbed at the back of her head yanking it back forcing her to look up at him.

"Your usefulness to me has expired witch… Did you honestly think I would simply let you walk away?"

Kikyo clenched her teeth her free hand instantly reaching for his trying to release herself from his death grip.

"Why…? We had a deal… We were supposed to…" Kikyo winced as his hold tightened on her lifting her off of the ground.

The figures laughter became louder and his voice harsh and unforgiving.

"What has died cannot truly be brought back… I much more prefer the living version… the soul you separated is not your own. You were merely my pawn, just as you used your precious hanyou; you have fallen into the mouth of a hungry wolves den. It was necessary to tear their souls apart in order to have the power I need and to break the bond that was forged centuries ago."

Kikyos feet left the ground still staring down at the haunting blue eyes that lacked true facial features. His hand wrapped around her throat. She clutched the jewel in her hand tightly to her chest. Anger and despair filled her eyes as the purple jewel was pried from her fingers. Gasping for air Kikyo struggled in his grasp.

"I vowed that she would belong to me… and with this I will make her mine… Kagome…" Sound thundered all around them.

Sesshomaru who had been utterly shocked by the outcome of the situation had been frozen in place until then. His feet moved faster than his thoughts as he was beside Kagomes limp body in no time. He pulled her into his arms. Her body was still warm and alive… but there was nothing more than her vital signs. His Kagome was not there. That's when he heard it…; the sickening crack of bones followed by a hollow thud from across the room.

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyos lifeless body fell to the ground and slowly began to disintegrate into the clay from which she had be formed. His eyes lifted to the glittering purple jewel in the figures hand. Instantly their eyes met, Sesshomarus lip began to curl back exposing his demonic fangs. Sesshomarus rage was compounding exponentially. He situated Kagome body into a better position as he fluidly raised standing tall and proud. This being would feel the wrath of Sesshomarus might.

A haughty laugh steadily rose in volume as he stepped out of the dark recesses of the room and into the moonlight. Sesshomarus eyes widened just slightly then narrowed dangerously. Only then a loud crash came from behind him. Inuyasha barged into the room bleeding and out of breath.

Inuyashas eyes scanned the room clutching his bleeding side. Sesshomaru had really done a number on him this time. His heart leapt into his throat as the scene unfolded in front of his eyes. Kagome lay unmoving in the corner of the room with his bastard brother standing protectively in front of her. The stench of death and clay was heavy in the air. Kikyos disintegrating form was discarded at a pair of bare feet. His eyes lingered on her remains for a moment feeling the fury and pain begin to build up inside of him once more. That's when his lifted his eyes to her attacker. Piercing blue eyes looked straight into his.

"Koga…?" Inuyasha took a step back eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I have finally come to claim what I have always said belongs to me Mutt." Koga stepped forward raising the swirling blue orb in his hand.

The jewel pulsed and burst with a blinding light as silver as the rays of the moon. The jewel began to sink into his palm merging with his body and soul. Sesshomaru moved like the wind, claws dripping with its noxious green poison, towards Koga for the kill.

Kogas eyes began to glow and a smirk crossed his features. He could already feel the power surge through his body, every fiber of his being stood on edge. New found strength, raw and in its purest form, bound for centuries begging to be set free Koga caught Sesshomarus attack without as much of a thought. Kogas lifted Sesshomaru off the floor effortlessly with one hand.

"Once you are gone… there is nothing to stop me… All of the obstacles will have been cleared and I will have anything I desire." Koga held the purple jewel in his other hand lifting it just high enough for Sesshomaru to see.

Sesshomarus face was livid eyes darkened to bloody crimson. He dug his poison claws into the wolves forearm only Koga did not release his grip. The poison was not affecting him at all. Sesshomaru felt hand around his throat tighten.

"Perhaps I will let you see her one last time… the sight of you dying as her last memory will break her spirit." Koga could feel Sesshomaru fighting and nearly breaking his hold on him.

Even with the strongest power in this world Sesshomaru was almost breeching the breaking point.

Inuyasha watched as his once proud brother had been snatched out of the air with impossible ease. Never had he seen him so vulnerable or determined on destroying someone. Inuyasha could feel the power radiating off the demons in front of him, it seemed almost impossible. Blood leaked from beneath his fingers and his world was becoming hazy once more.

Suddenly the room became illuminated in a brilliant pink that burst out of Kogas hand. Inuyasha watched as the light became almost fluid, like a pink stream. It circled and danced around Kagomes unmoving body. Flowing into Kagomes body her soul once more took possession of its rightful owner.

He had been wrong all along… Tricked and deceived once more by the woman he loved. Inuyasha watched as Kagomes eyes began to open as a sudden sickening sound ripped through the room. Koga ripped at the flesh and tendons that was Sesshomarus neck. Sesshomarus blood red eyes instantly faded to gold as he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Kagome opened her eyes and instantly felt her heart constrict and unexplainable pain scorched every nerve ending in her body. Her head lulled to the side and she saw him… lying there… She felt his pain and suffering. She managed to get onto her hands and knees as she all but crawled over to Sesshomaru.

Barely conscious Sesshomaru clung onto the remains of his life as he saw Kagome coming closer to him. She was alive once more… He summoned what was left of his strength and extended his hand out to her. Tears were streaming down her face as she reached out to him her body collapsing to the floor only a few feet away from him. Kagome slowly extended her fingers to Sesshomaru. The tips of their fingers grazed just barely before she saw the light leave from his eyes with the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

Kagome felt hands instantly reach into her hair pulling her off the ground. She felt so weak… her body wouldn't move no matter how much she wanted to be released from her captors terrible embrace. She bent her head just slightly as tears flowed down her cheeks falling gracefully to the floor. Koga wrapped his arm around her waist possessively as she went limp in his arms from extreme exhaustion.

Koga smirked as he looked down at the bloody form that had been Sesshomaru and then looked to the other corner of the room seeing Inuyasha beginning to crumble to the floor.

"One last mutt I will have to waste my time on…" Koga turned and disappeared into the thick darkness of the night Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha coughed and sputtered but refused to allow himself to completely fall to the ground.

"Damned wolf… always underestimating me…" Inuyasha all but dragged himself to his brother.

Inuyasha had sworn that he would one day defeat the bastard himself. Seeing his brother give his life up to try and protect a human woman had infuriated him… and yet perhaps Sesshomaru was more like their father then he would have ever imagined.

An odd pulsing seemed to be coming off the powerful youkai lord. Inuyasha crouched down and before he realized it the sword had come into view.

"Tensaiga…?" The demonic sword pulsed and rattled continuously begging to be wielded.

Inuyasha glared at the sword and then looked at his brother. With Sesshomaru out of the way he was free to try and get Kagome back… and yet he knew that she would never truly want to be with him. After all of the pain and suffering he had put her through… and now this. If Sesshomaru was disposed of so easily by that wolf then what chance did he stand? Was it possible for souls to be destined for one another?

Inuyasha shook his head growling slightly snatching the sword from Sesshomarus waist.

"Damn you Sesshomaru… how the hell did I end up having to save your ass?" Inuyasha waited for the pulse of the sword to intensify and he focused on Sesshomarus soul.

The sword pulsed faster and harder as all of the scattered pieces of his soul and body began to manifest and with one quick slice through the gates of hell Inuyasha watched as Sesshomarus mortal injury began to heal at lightning speed.

Sesshomarus eyes snapped open taking a sharp intake of breath as life was breathed back into his body. A violent fit of coughs wracked his body as he struggled to sit up right. He combed his clawed fingers through his bangs resting his palm against his forehead. He felt like he had been beaten over the head a thousand times over… when suddenly his memories began to flash behind his eyes and snap him back into the present.

He had been killed… he remembered the feeling of drifting away from his body… he remembered the last breath that escaped his lips… and most of all the pain. He felt the pain of losing her… of not being able to save her in time. It was his own feral rage and unguarded behavior that blurred his mind and had ultimately led to his demise. Yet… how… how was it that he was able to return? Sesshomaru dropped his hand and with a puzzled expression he looked up into the eyes of his unlikely savior.

Inuyasha was leaning on the wall in front of him still wielding Tensaiga. The sword slowly fell from his grasp and clattered nosily against the ground. Sesshomaru began to stand with much needed effort. He felt as though all of his strength had been sapped from his body. Sesshomaru only looked from the abandoned fang on the ground to his half brother.

"Keh… Our battles not over yet… you are mine to kill you bastard…" Inuyasha chuckled sarcastically as he bowed his head shielding his eyes from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bent and picked his sword off of the ground sheathing it back into its rightful place at his side.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru began only to be cut off.

"Whadda ya waitin for? She's in real bad shape now that she thinks you're dead… Kagome needs you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha began to turn from Sesshomaru only to feel a clawed hand on his shoulder.

Never had Sesshomaru touched him without the intent to kill and Inuyasha was completely frozen in place.

"I was not finished speaking with you Inuyasha…" His voice was its normal cold and unemotional and yet it lacked the harsh icy edge that normally accompanied it.

"Well spit it out why don't cha…" Inuyasha turned only slightly still keeping his eyes hidden.

"Come with me…" Sesshomaru only watched as a small smile creep onto Inuyashas features before gently shrugging out of Sesshomarus hold.

"Sorry… but this is something that you need to do… I can't help… It's not supposed to happen that way." Inuyasha lifted his gaze meeting Sesshomarus.

Inuyashas arrogant smirk quickly replaced his earlier remorseful look.

"Keh… you fought this hard against the three of us, now it's just one left. Don't tell me that's too much for the proud Lord of the West to handle." Inuyasha inclined his head to Sesshomaru before turning and walking out the same way he came in.

Sesshomaru dropped his hand by his side and felt a sudden rush of energy and power coarse back into his body. He watched as Inuyasha left and nodded back to him in respect. He would owe the hanyou more than he knew. Of all people to be thankful for… he never expected Inuyasha to be one of them. Surprisingly he was not upset by this new learned fact.

Turning his attention to what was the most important at the moment; he lifted his nose to the air above him taking in the scent of his mate and that mangy wolf. He would not make the same mistake twice… and he would make sure the wolf paid dearly for what he had done. Without looking back Sesshomaru set off to bring Kagome back to where she belonged.

**SOOOO I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter please let me know what you think! I love reading what everyone thinks of the story! **

**Next Chapter: Unbreakable**

**DK109**


	10. Salvation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Chapter 9: Salvation**

Pure despair claimed her soul. No longer did she dream, no longer did she have the will to think and comprehend anything around her. Kagomes body was beginning to shut down unconsciously. It was just too much to handle all at once. Yet she could not block out the sudden flashbacks that would over take her mind replaying her living nightmare. _Sesshomaru…_ Gone… trying to protect her from someone she had once called her friend.

Unconsciously tears filled the bottom lining of her eyes and pored over down the sides of her cheeks. Her face remained expressionless and unmoving. Kagome had woken up in strange clothing and in a strange room that oddly reminded her of the room she had been kept in for the past few days. It was dimly lit and cold stone walls were all around her. Yet it was much larger and furnished with elaborate fabrics that tried to disguise the cold darkness of it all.

The sound of rushing water was a distant roar and a slight breeze made its way through the room keeping it well ventilated. Kagome glanced down at herself slowly closing her eyes and then opening them again. She was dressed in a tight fitting light cotton dress with long sleeves that belled at the end that barely reached her knees where it fanned out just slightly. It was a deep emerald green with white edges along the hem and sleeves of the dress. The neck line of her dress was embarrassingly low, especially for the era she had chosen to live in.

She sat in a bed of soft furs that were keeping her bare legs warm. A shaky hand rose to her face pressing her palm against her forehead she took a deep breath forcing herself to try and think. Just as she moved her hand down the side of her neck she felt her scarred skin that had been mutilated to tarnish the link that connected her to Sesshomaru. For a brief moment his face appeared in front of her eyes and just as quickly as it came he was gone… again…

Silently Koga seemed to appear out of thin air. Kagome didn't even lift her gaze to him she only continued to stare where she had seen her lost loves face in the tangled mass of furs that surrounded her body. She felt strong demanding fingers grip the tip of her chin tilting her head up to face him.

"I see you are finally awake Kagome." Kagome looked right through him, he was there and yet she willed herself not to see him… not to see anything.

She had nothing left to hope for… nothing left to fight for. No friends to go back to, no home to return to… she was trapped here. Koga looked at her displeasure clear on his face. He trailed his thumb over the pale pink of her bottom lip leaning down to her.

"He is not coming back… You will forget sooner or later… and you will learn to accept and love me just as I have always said to you. I will replace every memory you had with him…" Koga forcefully placed a kiss on her lips.

Memories… that's all she had left… Kagome felt a sudden lurch in her stomach as Koga pressed his lips against hers. Instantly rage filled her entire body and mind. Her hand had reacted so fast and with so much force that she shocked herself as it connected with the flesh of her offenders face. Koga snarled as he pulled his face away from her. The look of astonishment briefly crossed his face before a sinister smirk replaced it. Kogas eyes narrowed as he wrapped his hand in the back of her head fisting his hand in her hair he ripped her head backwards as he used his free hand to pin her hands above her head.

Allowing himself to press her down into the furs his midnight blue eyes burned into hers. Kagome felt his weight on her body and tried to struggle to no avail. She would not allow herself to ever forget what he had done to her, she would never forget about Sesshomaru no matter what he did to her body she would never forget her union with Sesshomaru. If she allowed herself to forget he would win, she would not allow Sesshomarus death to be in vain.

"This will prove to be more entertaining than I had expected it to be… I should have expected nothing less from you Kagome…" Koga bent his head down to her neck pressing deceitful kisses up the side of her neck nipping at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"You will fully belong to me one day Kagome… and everyone will know that you are the privileged mate that belongs to the most powerful demon in this world." Koga lightly scratched his fangs down the side of her neck watching as her skin began to welt and rise in an angry shade of red.

Kagome felt the moisture well behind her eyes but refused to allow her tears to fall. She would never allow him to see her cry again. He would never see any emotion other than rage or hatred. She would fight and struggle until her last breath where she prayed she would finally be able to join her angelic lover in their afterlife.

"Koga… sir a moment please…" A sudden alarmed voice filled the room.

Kagome felt the weight of Kogas body begin to leave hers and a flood of relief flooded through her body. He still held her hands above her head as he looked back to one of his subordinates his eyes dangerous and upset with the sudden intrusion.

"It can wait until I am finished here…" And without so much as a second glace back he had his attention focused once more on Kagome.

"But sir… I think you would really like to know… about it right now… and is not suitable to be said here…" The man's voice was urgent and slightly reluctant; he knew exactly what Koga was now capable of with his new found abilities.

Kogas eyes closed in irritation; he was busy and did not want to be bothered… what could possibly be so important that one of his top warriors would insist to interrupt him. Kogas eyes slid open and he smirked down at Kagome and pressed one last forceful kiss on her lips before completely releasing her and moving off of the bed.

Kogas warrior bowed his head in respect and apology as he moved to allow Koga to pass him out of the stone room.

"I'm not finished with you yet… not even close…" Koga growled over his shoulder a wicked smirk on his features walking out of the room his warrior on his heels.

Kagome couldn't care less about the troubles Koga was having. She wished it was something that would preoccupy all of his time. She buried her face in the furs willing herself to sleep and dream of her cherished memories.

Koga walked out into the main chamber in his home. The large dwelling had been carved out of the side of the cliff. A waterfall cloaked the entrance and washed away any scents that lingered behind. He stopped in the middle of the room hands placed on his hips. He wore an advanced version of his previous attire. His armor was all starlight black and the fur that he wore was dark silver.

"Sir… HE is on the way here…" Koga chuckled darkly turning slightly to the side.

"Inuyasha is not a threat to me… If he opposes me I will dispose of him just like his worthless brother." Triumph lit up on his face as he flexed his claws at his side.

"Such a shame he was so easy to kill… I expected more of the 'Great Lord of the West'." His tone was mocking as he lifted his arm in the air.

A string of neon blue tattoos illuminated from his arm crawling down to his should and onto his chest.

"So much raw power… and he couldn't even use it to save the one thing he claimed to '_love'."_ Koga fully turned to his warrior. The look on his face was somewhat troubling to Koga.

"My Lord Koga… it is not Inuyasha that is coming… it IS HIM…" The color seemed to visibly drain from the man's face as he spoke.

"Impossible… I killed him… you cannot bring back the dead… and Inuya…" Koga cut himself off midsentence.

"He wouldn't dare! That filthy half breed should have died with him!" Kogas voice echoed throughout the room.

"Where is he? He cannot reach us… she is not ready yet!"

"At the speeds he is traveling, he is about a day's travel from here … Sir."

Koga fell incredibly silent as he pondered his next course of action. Walking to the curtain of water that fell over the entrance to his home he slowly lifted his fingers into the water.

"I will have to properly take care of him myself… She cannot find out about this… it will give her hope and will make the transformation process even harder to complete." Koga looked back over his shoulder displeasure clear on his features.

Without another word Koga disappeared through the thick wall of water in front of him.

Sesshomaru had found renewed strength in himself as he traveled blindly in the direction his feet chose to take him. He had complete faith in his instincts and he knew he would find her. That's when he felt it… the sharp tug on his soul. He could feel her despair as she touched the scarred remains of his mark on her neck. The pain nearly brought the proud lord to his knees.

Sesshomarus eyes began to bleed crimson as all of Kagomes emotions began to wash over his body and mind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge as he felt her captor force himself onto her. Sesshomaru felt his fangs begin to elongate as his protective instincts began to consume his being. Claws dug back into his palms and he took off with blinding speed. No one touched his mate.

Sesshomaru had traveled for several hours without so much as stopping for a break. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until the mangy wolf's messengers caught wind of him. It was his plan to get as close as he possibly could before he would have to encounter the wolf demon himself. Sesshomaru vowed that he would not make mistakes, not this time. Of all people Inuyasha had granted him a second chance and failing was not an option.

Kagome hadn't heard what all of the yelling was about but she was sure that it would work in her favor. She had decided that even though there was no where left to go anywhere was better than her current situation. Did he honestly expect her to be so broken she would submit to him at his command? He was still the thick skulled Koga she knew… only this time… he was a much more formidable opponent.

She had no idea what he had in store for her, but she wasn't about to stick around to find out. There had to be a reason he had returned her soul to her body instead of keeping Kikyo around. An odd feeling began to overtake her body's actions as her limbs moved automatically on their own. This sudden rush of strength and energy began to slightly scare her. What could have possibly happened to invoke this reaction in her body?

Kagome stumbled as she stood up for the first time since her whole ordeal a few nights prior. She had lacked the energy to do so until now. She was being pulled harder and harder… there was somewhere she was supposed to be and she had to get there… NOW! The urgency that gripped her made her move faster. No shoes or protection around she would have to risk going out allowing this _feeling_ to guide her.

Kagome placed a hand on the cold stone wall peeking out of the room. There was only one guard… the one who had interrupted Koga in the first place. Couldn't be to hard… could it… it's only one. She knelt down and as silently as she could and crawled over the floor. That's when she realized there was only one exit… and that was currently blocked by the cascading waterfall. She heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the room.

"If you are done sneaking around now I suggest you go back to your room before Koga comes back or he will have both of our heads…" His voice was stern but not cold… it was almost agitated.

Kagome squealed and turned as white as a ghost. She stood straight up backing up against the wall.

"You heard me... over all the noise of the water and all the way over there?" She stepped back into the shadows of the room clutching to the side of the stone wall.

She was only rewarded with another heavy sigh. After a long while he began to speak.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far… He obtained what he set out to do and now he is risking everything…" He turned to Kagome facing her directly.

She recognized him as Ginta from Kogas original pack when he had kidnapped her once before. Only now he seemed more mature better put together. Kagome moved closer to him folding her hands in her lap she lowered her head.

"Ever since Inuyasha had taken up his infatuation with that dead priestess Koga has done nothing but talk about you… you were the source for everything… his power… his affections… and once he found out that Inuyashas brother had taken interest in you… he just lost it." Ginta turned away from her again raising his hand and running it through his hair he sighed once more taking her silence as a hint to continue.

"He had heard the story of the maiden and demon from centuries ago had finally been reunited… he hardly expected it to be you. Ever since he surrendered the shikon shards to you he has sought power even stronger… he has become obsessed. We were only supposed to get things back to the way they were before but now things have turned much darker…" His voice became nothing but a sad whisper.

"Why… are you telling me all of this… I am positive Koga wouldn't want me to know…" Kagome sat down on the edge of the couch in the middle of the room.

A bitter laugh escaped Gintas lips.

"I thought once Inuyashas brother was gone things would be back on track but it only seemed to cause more problems and his mind has been more disturbed lately. He wants what you have… he wants your power and you all to himself. I have come to find out that power… the power he stole from your soul is beginning to eat him alive and consume him entirely." After a short pause he continued.

"It has to stop… if he does not stop this mad journey he will destroy himself completely in the process. Kagome… I am telling you this because you are the only one who can stop him…"

Kagomes eyes widened and felt herself become completely speechless. Her stop Koga…? Stop him from what? Rage began to well inside of her once more. Koga had taken everything from her… her friends, her home, her soul, and Sesshomaru. Of all of those things she would and could never forgive him for taking Sesshomaru away from her.

"I'm sorry but he does not deserve to be saved… I… I can't help… not this time… he deserves whatever trouble he encounters… he… he took away everything I cared about… everything…" Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes as she sniffled trying her hardest to not cry.

"Are you sure…? I would have thought you would have been the first to know…" Ginta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure…? Sure about what…?" Kagome furiously wiped at her eyes as that odd tug began to pull at her chest again this time it was much stronger.

Ginta sighed and pointed to the corner of the room where a neat pile was formed. It was her clothes as well as her bow and a quiver of arrows.

"You have somewhere to be… and I can't tell you where or how to get there… if it truly is as the story predicted then you already know what to do…" Ginta walked to the furthest corner of the room.

"I will take you as far as I can… but after that you are on your own… you don't have much time…"

Kagome was about to argue when the tug became increasingly painful. She needed to go… and she needed to go now. Without a second though she dressed in her traditional school uniform; a new sense of purpose enveloped her.

Even without Sesshomaru by her side… she would fight for him… for her friends… for her life.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I believe there will only be 2 more chapters but we will see how I feel if it needs to be longer or not.**

**Please let me know what you think! Suggestions are always welcomed!**

**DK109**


	11. Final Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Chapter 10 Final Encounter  
**

Clouds began to build and roar through the sky and it began to darken all they touched as the impending storm closed in. Trees swayed angrily in the wind as the leaves were mercilessly torn from their branches. Darkness began to saturate the ground below; there would be no moon visible tonight to light the way. Animals and demons alike could feel the impending doom at their doorstep as they scurried out of their homes running as far away, from the chosen arena, as they possibly could. Tonight there would be one ending and one beginning. One life would end to allow another to thrive. Whatever the outcome, their lives would be forever changed, for better or worse, fate could only allow the inevitable to unfold for all to see.

Silver hair whipped around his body as he stepped out of the protection of the forest and into the field. Sesshomaru lifted his nose to the air eyes closing as he took in all of the scents around him. Soon… he would be here very soon. His claws flexed with anticipation, amber eyes sliding open and gazing out into the distance ahead.

He lifted his hand and placed it on the hilt of tokijin. Never had he felt so strongly about anything in his life. He had never been forced to fight this hard for anything that he truly desired, and now that he found something to fully fight for he would not lose it now. Sesshomaru briefly wondered if this is how his father felt as he attempted to protect Inuyasha and his human mother.

He had always vowed he would not end up like his father, he would not be weak to his emotions… and yet here he stood resurrected by the one person he claimed to hate the most, to save his human mate. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to chuckle half heartedly to himself. He now understood his father better than he ever had. Sesshomaru had given up his life once for this woman, and he was willing to do it all over again. The strange part to him was he had no regrets no hesitation about his decisions, and so he would fight… for her… for them.

The distant sound of thunder rolled through the hills as the wind continued to ravage the innocent trees. The air pressure dropped and the heavy scent of rain was thick in the air cooling everything around. Heavy amber eyes slid closed once more for the briefest of moments before opening them once more only to fall on the figure of his enemy. Sesshomaru lowered his head all evidence of emotion vacant from his features as he glared at his opponent standing a good distance across from him.

Koga stood clad in his darkened fur and armor with a smug look on his face. He clenched his fists causing the lines of neon blue tribal markings begin to illuminate on his skin.

"To think that you were the one I believed I should worry about… when it was that half breed mutt I shouldn't have underestimated." Kogas voice boomed throughout the field echoing off the surrounding wall of trees behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glare only seemed to darken as he remained silent. The hand that casually rested on his demonic sword tightened before smoothly drawing out his powerful weapon. The energy from the sword sizzled and crackled as its master summoned its power.

Koga watched the fluid movement of the youkai lord with interest. There was something different about him this time. He had killed him so easily the time before… this time would be no different! And yet in his heart he was not as sure as his mind promised a guaranteed win. He as well drew his own sword. It was nothing compared to the demonic sword Sesshomaru wielded but he would play his little sword play game… for now.

"It was too easy to kill you before… and this time will be no different… try to make it a little interesting this time… I don't want my woman to be disappointed if I kill you too easily." With a smug smirk Koga crouched back on his haunches.

A single raindrop landed on the tip of Sesshomarus nose only to be followed with the first intimidating strike of lightning. Sesshomarus feet parted leaning most of his weight on his front foot his attack plan laid out right in front of his eyes.

Using the blinding light of the lightning and the camouflage of the darkness Koga leapt into the air sword raised high above his head. He thrust his sword down through the air. Sesshomaru didn't even look up at him. Slight disappointment crossed his mind until his sword met nothing but the hard ground. Koga looked up and side to side. The bastard had just been there and he seemed to vanish into thin air. Suddenly Kogas instinct took over as he managed to whip around and deflect Sesshomarus counter attack.

Sesshomarus brows furrowed together as he delivered blow after brutal blow. Koga had been taken completely by surprise by the sheer ferocity of Sesshomarus power as he continued to block his attacks left and right. Koga deflected another murderous blow before leaping backwards putting some distance between them.

Sesshomaru flipped his sword around in his hand holding it backwards as he charged at blinding speeds at his enemy. Koga lunged forward meeting Sesshomarus attack head on. With one swift movement Sesshomaru lifted his sword breaking through Kogas attack as the awkwardly held sword was drawn up straight through his arms. The loud screech of Sesshomarus sword connecting with Kogas armor mirrored the intense strikes of lightning. Kogas sword was flung halfway across the field in the middle of the attack.

Falling back Koga felt the armor crack and split perfectly in two pieces. With a feral snarl he ripped the offending protection from his chest. He flexed his claws and lunged once more.

Sesshomaru flipped and repositioned his sword correctly in his hand as he dashed to the side as he watched Koga charge at him head on. Koga smirked to himself he should have known that Sesshomaru would be more skilled in battle than Inuyasha was. He was playing the field not taking on every head on confrontation, which is exactly what he wanted. He leapt into the air landing directly in front of Sesshomaru as his claws connected with his right shoulder.

The gaping wound in Sesshomarus shoulder didn't seem to faze him even as blood began to run down his arm. He only grinned as his blade sizzled through the flesh of Kogas chest. Yes he knew there was a possibility that the mangy wolf would land an attack… but it would be well worth it if he could in return inflict an even greater wound on his enemy.

Koga howled in pain as the blade made contact with the bare flesh of his side. He managed to dodge Sesshomarus next few attacks all the while attempting to counter with a few strikes of his own. It was clear that this was more than just a fight for Sesshomaru… and because of that Koga was steadily being backed into a corner with no way out. With one last attempt Koga put as much distance between him and Sesshomaru as he could.

He gripped his side pathetically as his blood was washed down his body by the down pore of rain. All sound had been drowned out by the consistent roar of thunder and pelting rain. This battle had gone on much longer then he had anticipated. Koga dropped lifted his hands into the air face lifted to the sky. He's had enough of this silly game. It was time for it to end! Sesshomaru stood poised and ready for another attack despite his own bleeding wounds.

Indeed Koga had become much stronger and agile then before but he was still no match for this Sesshomaru. He watched as Koga fell to the ground and lifted his hands into the air before falling down to his knees head bowed and hands burrowed into the muddy ground. Sesshomaru was about to attack when Kogas body suddenly began to emit that strange blue light, only this time it began to consume his entire body.

He could feel it… the raw power coarse through his veins. The portion of Kagomes soul he kept held the power Sesshomarus descendent had used to save her soul that day. In essence, it was the power that rightfully belonged to Sesshomaru. The power was beginning to fuse with Kogas body, mind, and soul. Once the fusion was completed he would have truly obtained the power he sought.

The light began to completely consume his body and suddenly burst out and even shadowed the lightning in the sky. Slowly standing with his head still bowed to the ground he turned towards Sesshomaru the smug look on his face darkening even further. With a sudden crash of lightning Koga raised his hand to the sky and in another blinding light the bolt of lightning seemed to home in directly on him only it was deflected by what seemed to be a liquid force field around him. The lightning became encapsulated and began to spark and swirl until it formed an orb in his hand.

Lifting his head, neon blue eyes sliced through the darkness and looked straight at Sesshomaru. He brought his hand down holding the sizzling ball of energy in front of him.

Sesshomaru watched the transformation and felt his determination increase tenfold. This battle was not only against Koga, it was a battle against his own true strength. He watched in disdain as Koga harnessed the energy of the lightning and had it aimed straight at him. With a small sigh Sesshomaru dropped his head allowing his eyes to close as he concentrated all of his senses on his situation.

The waves of power rippled through his flesh as he contained the energy of nature itself and suddenly released all he contained in a split second. The attack was wide spread as it bore down on Sesshomaru. At impact an enormous amount of debris was strewn about as it tore into the earth. Waves of electricity raced through the forest setting it ablaze instantly. Even as the rain poured it did nothing to quench the thirst of the newly ignited fire.

Koga scowled triumphantly spotting Sesshomaru in the middle of the blast site. Sesshomaru was crouched down his sword impaled into the earth. Koga walked over to his discarded sword as soon as he touched it the sword seemed to fuse with the new power coursing through his body as it transformed into a magnificent double edged sword etched with ancient blue symbols down the length of the blade.

Only then did Koga see him rise to his feet. Eyes wide and disbelieving became outraged at the sight. Sesshomaru stood turning his head to his foe, his body was covered in scratches and dirt caused by flying debris, but comparatively he was unharmed by the intense blow.

A vicious snarl filled the field as Koga wasted no time in initiating combat. Blow after brutal blow could be heard miles away. Immense power against calculated attacks seemed to make an even match but slowly Sesshomaru could feel himself failing. The gash in his shoulder, amongst all of the other wounds inflicted on his body, were weeping crimson with his life blood.

Koga could feel he was slowly gaining the upper hand in this battle. His normal blue eyes began to shimmer like black onyx. His actions were becoming harsher and more demanding. He wanted this to be over, he would start his new beginning!

Swords locked against one another Koga forced Sesshomaru down and without warning tokijin shattered. Koga planted his foot square in Sesshomarus chest knocking him back into the muddy ground. Sesshomaru lifted himself up his strength wavering. This had been the longest battle he had ever fought with this amount of physical injury.

He had come so far, and now was history bound to repeat itself? Was it never truly destined for them to survive and be together?

Sesshomaru looked up into the eyes of his attacker with the sword raised high above his head.

"This is your perfect ending Sesshomaru… in the mud like an abandoned mutt!"

"Get the hell off your ass Sesshomaru!" That voice boomed across the clearing at that moment.

Koga brought his sword down only to meet nothing once more. A clawed hand dug into the already existing wound in Kogas side. Howling out in pain he leapt back feeling the remnants of Sesshomarus poison claws burn into his flesh.

Sesshomaru crouched down using his one knee as support as he looked around the clearing. Inuyasha stood tetsusaiga in hand only a few meters away. The look on Kogas face was priceless. This was the second time Inuyasha had ended up saving his life. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha stepped in front of him facing Koga himself.

"Alright wolf boy now that you're actually worth fighting it's my turn!" Inuyasha pointed the tip of his sword toward the wolf only to be rewarded with a sadistic grin.

"This fight doesn't concern you! You should be thrilled that I'm taking care of him for you!" Koga brought his sword back in front of him mirroring Inuyashas movements.

"The only one who has the right to beat that bastard is me!" Inuyasha charged headstrong into battle just like he always does.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha clashed against their adversary time and time again only he was over taken and thrown across the field struggling to get up. Even though this was not Inuyashas fight he couldn't just sit back and watch. Like hell did he want Koga to surpass what Naraku had already done to this world. He hoped that he had given Sesshomaru enough of a break to finish this fight once and for all.

Sesshomaru winced slightly as he forced himself to stand feeling the last of his adrenalin coursing through his system. With one last moment of rest he leapt high into the air.

Koga had enough of the hanyous interruptions. He was only delaying the inevitable. One battle and he would have gotten rid of both Inu brothers and that was good enough for him. Even the momentary lapse in attention to Sesshomaru had left him vulnerable to attack.

Sesshomaru fell from the sky and landed a direct hit on his target. Koga was sent flying backwards away from Inuyasha crashing harshly into the ground. Left without a sword to fight with he would have to use his other abilities to win this war.

"Take it Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru only glanced back for a split second watching as Inuyasha extended the hilt of tetsusaiga towards him.

Koga was back on his feet and immediately rushed at Sesshomaru. Without even thinking of the repercussions Sesshomaru unsheathed their fathers fang watching it transform as it collided with that of Kogas. Only this time it did not reject its wielder.

With new found confidence Sesshomaru met each and every attack aimed at him. Koga was becoming increasingly frustrated. He should have been dead countless times by now. Even though he had been inflicted with injuries he couldn't feel the pain or fatigue that should have been associated with his wounds any longer.

That's when he heard it. A breathless gasp and a tear filled cry.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome had just barely made it to the clearing.

Her feet moved on their own accord until she arrived here. She could hear battle in the distance and she could only imagine Koga was in the middle of battle… but she didn't expect what she saw.

Inuyasha lay severely injured on the edges of the battle field, Koga who had seemed to be a mythical creature battling a silver haired angel. Her heart leapt and she could feel all of her emotions flood through her all at one time. Sesshomaru was in horrifying shape, and yet he still continued to fight a battle that seemed hopeless. Unable to contain herself she called out to him.

Sesshomarus heart leapt into his throat as her voice filled his mind. She was safe. He forcefully pushed Koga back.

"Get out of here Kagome!" His voice was urgent and demanding.

Before Sesshomaru knew it Koga had evaded his attack countering with one of his own knocking him to the ground and was making his way towards Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Koga fury clear on his face. He grabbed her wrist in a vice grip lifting her off the ground face inches from hers.

"How dare you defy me!" Koga snarled and then smirked as he looked over his shoulder.

"You have come to witness his final defeat… and after this you will belong to ME!"

Sesshomaru tackled Koga forcing him to release his hold on Kagome as they tumbled to the ground like two wolves fighting for dominance.

Kagome gripped her bruised wrist as he eyes widened in horror as she watched them begin to tear each other apart. With shaky hands Kagome reached for her bow. This is why she had to be here… this was the only way to set them free.

Koga pinned Sesshomaru to the ground claws raised for his final strike.

"Everything you own, everything you love will be MINE!"

**Please don't kill me! I know it's a cliff hanger but I promise I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**But please let me know what you think it's always greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 11 Serenity **

**DK109**


	12. Serenity

**Chapter 11 Serenity  
**

Why do we fight? There are limitless answers to this question so this is not the right question to ask. The true reason we fight is for a purpose, what is it that we are fighting for? For the sheer pleasure of battle, power, or are we trying to protect those we love?

Sesshomaru knew he was not only fighting for his life and for the life of his mate, but in defeating this enemy he would inadvertently save the lives of others who would dare to stand in this demons way on the path to total control. He knew what he was fighting for and he knew exactly what Koga was fighting for.

He had followed the lustful temptation of power for decades, the moment he had tried to claim tetsusaiga had been proof enough of that. And in the heat of battle fighting against all he once fought for the sword had granted him permission to wield it as he longed to do so long ago.

The look of raw unbridled fury had taken over Kogas every action… and he had been gaining an edge on Sesshomaru.

That's when he felt it.

Sesshomaru could feel her very essence fill his soul. Pinned to the ground, moments away from death, his body began to move on its own accord. Eyes glazing over the dark amber hue of his eyes darkened and became void of any emotion. Kogas murderous threats fell on deaf ears as everything around him went silent body going limp.

A bright pink and white light moved through the air mirroring the lightning all around them. Without warning Sesshomaru wretched his wrist free within a split second and thrust the tips of his poison claws into the pit of Kogas stomach. Sesshomaru felt the tip of Kagomes purification arrow just barely make contact with his fingertips.

All three energies converged inside of Kogas body initiating the breakdown of the ancient power running through his veins. Sesshomarus poison was purified by Kagomes arrow turning their attack into something much greater. The powers that had originally come together to forge such an amazing bond were just as willing to tear apart what they had made.

Koga could never truly steal what did not belong to him. The iridescent glow of the forged power began to intensify as it overwhelmed its host body, the energy surged throughout the tribal markings on Kogas arms and chest.

With a roar of agony Koga stood straight up managing to look over his shoulder for the last time to see Kagome lower her bow as her shaky knees finally gave way. Sesshomarus eyes narrowed and ripped his hand out of Kogas stomach. Tearing desperately at his chest trying to undo what had happened to him.

Kogas body pulsed and quivered as the power began to condense into the hole that was left his body. Eyes shining a bright blue as his body became weightless levitating releasing all hold on Sesshomaru. Kogas body began to crack light forcing its ways through before bursting and disintegrating into sparkling white sand leaving behind the bright blue jewel he had unlawfully stolen from Kagome and Sesshomarus soul.

Just as the fine grains of sand hit the muddy ground the sky began to open up the darkness fading into the distance leaving behind the remnants of the setting sun and the rising full moon.

Sesshomaru slowly managed to lift himself up onto his elbows before pushing himself into a sitting position his knee brought up to his chest. His wounds were extensive and his body was physically and mentally exhausted. His face and moonlit hair was soaked and smeared with blood.

He slowly lifted his head and glanced around the decimated clearing. Tetsusaiga was now unchanged into its original rusty state discarded halfway across the muddy field. On the other side of the field near the boundary of trees Inuyasha seemed to be coming around after being savagely beaten down during his combat.

And then, finally, his eyes came to rest on the tear filled eyes of the raven haired girl at the farthest edge of the clearing. The last rays of sunlight shimmered off of her skin refracting off of the tears on her cheeks causing them to sparkle.

Sesshomaru forced himself off of the ground feeling his balance sway slightly before stabilizing once more. Kagome eyes widened as she watched him stand. Her hands were balled into tight fists at her side as more tears threatened to fall. A light wind tussled Sesshomarus long hair in the last light of the day. He did truly look like an angel without wings after a great battle. Awestruck by his ethereal beauty Kagome felt her legs begin to tremble for an entirely different reason. After a moment her eyes softened and the corner of her lips turned up into a genuine smile.

Ginta had brought her as close as he could to the fight but it was still a good long distance she had run through the woods with no clear direction other than where her feet told her to go. The moment she saw him… Sesshomaru… the weight on her heart had been lifted. She could finally breathe again, and she ran with a new found purpose towards the heated battle.

That same feeling began to tug at her soul with such intensity she felt as though she would die if she did not obey. Scrambling to her feet she ran as fast as her feet could possibly carry her. Sesshomaru watched her as she ran towards him. He had felt it as well. Their souls had been calling out to one another and it would not be satisfied until they were united once more. Sesshomaru extended his blood stained hand out to her.

The moment their fingers touched it was like an electric shock running down their spines. Tears sprang to life falling freely down the gentle curve of Kagomes cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomarus waist. Sesshomaru entangled one hand into her hair as the other wrapped protectively around her waist.

A heavy sigh of relieve fell from Sesshomarus lips as he nuzzled his nose into her raven hair. Too long it had been since he held her in his arms. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity neither ready to let the other go afraid the other would disappear if they let go.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru began to pull back slightly to look into her tear filled eyes. The corner of his lip lifted into a warm smile.

"Are you alright…?" His voice was fluid and thick with an emotion he was not accustomed to feeling.

Kagome felt the tears behind her eyes being to build up once more but she fought to keep them back. Slowly trailing her fingertips up the center of Sesshomarus chest she smiled and nodded unable to find her voice. Her fingers gently avoided all of the fresh wounds on his chest as her eyes down cast.

"…I… I thought you were… I thought…" Her voice cut off as a sob got caught in her throat.

Clawed fingers wrapped around her chin forcing her to look up at him. Kagomes eyes held heartfelt anguish grip her chest once more.

"I'm here now…" Kagome allowed her tears to fall freely at the sound of his voice.

A slight cough interrupted their moment as Inuyasha stood a few yards away face down cast hands nervously placed on his hips. Kagome turned and she suddenly didn't know how to feel. The last time she had seen him was the time she watched Sesshomaru die before her… and now he was here.

Sesshomaru gingerly tugged her chin to look at him once more.

"This outcome of this war would not have been the same had he not intervened… He is the one who brought me back." Kagomes eyes widened in shock.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had never gotten along, and since the recent events she was sure that Inuyasha would want him dead, but the fact that he did this… whether it was for her sake or another reason she was entirely grateful.

Inuyashas hands balled into fists as he awkwardly looked around the ground and sky as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He was no good at this sort of thing. Sure he had messed up… BIG TIME… but he had tried to fix it.

"Uh… Kagome… I uh… I'm… I'm… sorry… for… well… everything…" Scratching the back of his head a crimson blush spread across his cheeks.

Kagome couldn't help the smile the graced her face as the stuttering hanyou pronounced his apology. With a loving glance up to Sesshomaru she stepped out his protective embrace and walked over to Inuyasha wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No… don't be sorry…" Inuyashas body froze feeling her arms wrap tenderly around his bruised body.

He looked up expecting to see a death glare coming from his brother, but was only rewarded with a look that he didn't know the cold youkai lord could posses. Was that… a loving look? He slowly encircled his arms around Kagome for a long moment.

"Without you I would have never found what I lost… You have given me more than I could have ever asked for… so I want to thank you... Inuyasha..." Kagome gave him a gentle squeeze before stepping out of his embrace.

Inuyasha reached out and took her hand in his diverting her attention back to him.

"I believe this belongs to you…" He opened her hand and placed the shimmering blue gem inside of her palm closing her fingers over it.

"Where will you go now…?" Kagome looked down from her hand back into his eyes.

That characteristic smug smirk slipped onto his face.

"Don't worry… I won't be too far… but it's my turn to fix the mess I made and find out just exactly what the hell I'm supposed to do next."

Kagome couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time. After everything they had been through together, even after everything he had put her through she was sad to know she would likely not see him for a long time.

"Make sure to visit…" She smiled as she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder.

Turning her head she saw Sesshomaru looking straight at Inuyasha that intense look back in his eyes. Kagome was about to protest but was stopped as Sesshomaru wielded a transformed tetsusaiga. With a silent gasp Kagome took a half step backwards.

This scene… felt so … surreal with a dash of déjà vu. Any time Sesshomaru had attempted to wield the demonic sword it had rejected him… but not now… she didn't understand.

Inuyasha looked from their father's fang to Sesshomarus intense eyes. Standing his ground he watched Sesshomaru flip the sword around handing the hilt of the sword back into the rightful hands of its owner.

"I believe this belongs to you little brother…" Sesshomarus voice for the first time held any type of approval for his only brother.

Inuyasha slowly grasped the hilt of the sword uneasily almost like he was afraid it was going to lash out and bite him. All of this was so new… it was not so long ago that he had fought this same demon for possession of this sword, and now he was willingly handing it back to him after gaining the ability to freely wield it.

After a moment's hesitation Inuyasha grinned and took the sword sheathing it back into its rightful place at his side.

"You are welcome to join us… Inuyasha"

The look on Inuyashas face was a wide mixture of emotions from confusion, to sadness, and finally to speechless satisfaction.

"Keh… I'll find my own way… but thanks anyway. I'll still come and beat your ass from time to time just to make sure you haven't lost your edge." Inuyasha couldn't explain the joy that rose inside of him.

Finally acknowledged by his brother… perhaps at some point they could even have some sort of relationship, but for now he needed to think, he needed to learn and travel. He would be back, even if it was just to make sure the bastard was taking proper care of Kagome.

With a silent knowing nod the corner of Sesshomarus lip turned up into a small grin. Inuyasha turned from them and with one backwards glance he was off into the dense trees of the forest from which he came. Sesshomaru watched him go before turning back to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him before extending her hands out to him holding the bright blue jewel out to him. Sesshomaru took her hands in his cupping them together with his own.

"This belongs to us… this is what brought us together Kagome…" Bending his face down to hers Kagome lifted herself onto her tip toes.

Their lips brushed together in the most intimate kiss that they had been waiting to share since the beginning of their struggle. The blue orb began to shimmer and glow a bright white whipping the air around them as the full moon took its rightful place in the center of the sky with all traces of the sun sent to bed.

Their bodies became illuminated mirroring the hue of the moonlight above them. Sesshomaru slowly dropped his hands and slowly cupped her cheek pulling her deeper into their kiss as the other wrapped protectively around her waist.

Kagome eagerly accepted and wove her arms around his neck pulling herself even closer. Tender lips parted as Sesshomaru deepened their kiss which she eagerly awaited. An odd tingling sensation was sent from the tip of her nose all of the way down her shoulder and down to her toes. She could feel it… the moment the jewel disappeared… finally… she was whole… her soul had finally been completed and their bond unbreakable.

Their passionate kiss finally came to an end leaving one another panting and struggling to gain control over their emotions. Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers; lowering his hand he soothed his slender fingers over his newly restored and completed mark on her neck. The puncture wounds he had left had formed two perfect crescent moons one a light blue and the second a dark gold mirroring the colors of their souls.

Sesshomaru instinctively felt the change happen. The pride and over whelming elation fully consumed him as he fingered the marks on the junction of her neck. They were one… and finally they would be able to enjoy what their lives had in store for them for as long as they could.

Kagome closed her eyes and just breathed in his scent. Things felt… a little different… a little stronger then she was used to. It wasn't a bad feeling… just different. Sesshomaru lifted her chin to him as he placed a fleeting kiss on her lips.

"We should find somewhere suitable to stay for the night, and tomorrow I will take you back to our home." Sesshomaru kissed the center of her forehead where the faint outline of a midnight blue crescent moon had begun to make its appearance.

Home… A word she missed tremendously, and finally she would be able to share in it with Sesshomaru.

Wordlessly Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru swept her feet out from under her with new found energy and turned his back on the darkness that plagued their lives.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of their lives, and just as the story foretold, one life had ended and the other would begin anew. Light turned to darkness and darkness turned to light. And thus is the tale of a destined love, betrayal, and sacrifice all entwined in an ever struggling battle between the edge of good and evil.

**This is my first completed fan fiction that I have attempted myself, and the first one I have written in 5 years. **

**I really appreciate all of the wonderful reviews I got for this story… and I haven't decided if down the road I would write a short chapter of their first night together or an epilogue, but I'll see what kind of feedback I get for this and whether or not anyone wants it to continue or leave it as it is.**

**Thanks so much! I really hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**DK109 **


End file.
